


Gemlings

by Blueberryrock



Series: Gemlings [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Aqua diamond-character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forest green diamond-character, Hangover, Mild Language, Mild Smut, Pregnancy, Triplets, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryrock/pseuds/Blueberryrock
Summary: Yellow and Blue diamond gets drunk and has sex, but Yellow gets Blue pregnant on accident and Blue sorta gets depressed.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Series: Gemlings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805938
Comments: 22
Kudos: 95





	1. Hangover...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first ever fanfic, and I'll try to update once a week on Saturday's, feedback is appreciated, please be nice, and this is set the day of the Steven Universe movie
> 
> So bare with me here, this might be bad, and I don't know if I'll try to write any smut, I'm bad at writing it, so who knows...
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

I wake up on my right side in a bright yellow room, my head is pounding from some unknown reason. I look to my left to see Yellow diamond sleeping and naked. Her short golden locks are sticking out in every direction.

I prop myself up on my elbows as a wave of nausea washes over me, I look down to see myself naked as well. I brush some of my alice blue hair out of my face. I let out a groan as my head is still pounding.

I look around the room to see bits of yellow's armor around the room and my dress, torn on the floor in front of the bed. The bright ceiling light is hurting my eyes.

I fall flat on my back and turn to a still sleeping Yellow diamond, I gently poke her awake with my free arm, she slowly opens her eyes to look at me.

"Blue? Ugh, what happened" Yellow sits up slowly to rest her back against the wall "why does my head hurt, and less importantly why are we naked" she rubs her temple her hand.

"I don't really have an answer, just very small ideas of what happened" I sit up and lean against her warm naked body. I brush some of her hair out of her face.

Yellow wraps her warm arm around me "and what would they be?" I lay my head on her chest, right above her golden yellow diamond, that is in between her smaller breasts.

"Well, from the imprints in the wall" I point to the wall that's facing the bed "I got a little carried away, and from something leaking out of me right now, you did the same."

Yellow blushes a bit "yeah and there are some marks on your shoulder." Yellow softly traces one of the loves bites on my shoulder with the tip of her finger.

I tremble under her touch, "we should probably get up before white gets mad at us for being late for the broadcast."

"Just five more minutes, please" Yellow whines, I sigh "fine but im going to give you three, but remember that Steven is going to be waiting for us."

* * *

_Three minutes later_

* * *

"Okay yellow, it's been three minutes, we have to get up" I practically pull myself off of her, she lets out a small sigh and pulls the blanket off and stretches.

I stare a little bit at her ass, "can you help me find all my armor" she turns and catches my starring, she smirks as I blush, I give her a small nod.

I pull the blankets off and see a little puddle under my legs, I groan a little as I swing my legs off the bed and stand up.

I let out a small groan as I stretch, my head is still pounding as I help Yellow find all her amor. "Do you see my helmet" Yellow calls out as she looks under the bed.

I scan the room, the room its self is pretty bare, Yellow was never the one for decorating. All she has is a dresser by the door, a bed, and a mirror right by the imprint facing the bed.

"Maybe it's" I walk over to Yellow's golden dresser to find her helmet on the floor right in front of the door. "Found it" I call out.

I pick it up, and I toss it to her "heads up". She barely catches it and puts it on "hey don't forget to put on something " she says as she straightens her helmet.

I turn to her dresser, it's a golden brown color with three drawers, I bend down a little to open the middle drawer. I pull out a long navy blue dress.

It's almost the exact same as my normal dress, but my shoulders will be covered, I phase on a blue lacy bra and matching panties. I quickly put the dress on and I start to comb my fingers through my tangled hair.

I frown when my finger gets caught on a knot, but before I can do anything to it the diamond chime rang. I let out a sigh. Broadcast time.

Yellow quickly walks over to me and the door, she types in the code to open the large golden door "after you" she says as she does a little bow.

I giggle a little and walk through the door, I wait for Yellow to close the door behind us. As soon as the door closes she holds my hand and we walk towards the recording chambers.

We walk through the halls hand in hand, a few gems salute us as others just wave, we nod in acknowledgment. Some just stare at our hands, even in era three, ever since we announced our relationship, some gems still find it strange that we are in love.

Ever since I emerged, Yellow has been by my side, when we thought we lost pink I shut her out a little, but she stayed by my side and I've loved her ever since. I even remember when we first...

_Blue...Blue_..."Blue" Yellow breaks me out of my trance.

I turn to look at her "wha-", Yellow chuckles a little " you looked a million miles away, I was trying to say that we have arrived."

I blush from embarrassment, and I turn my head to be met white a huge white and silver door, it's nothing too special besides having the diamond emblem on it.

I look for the panel that opens the door, but I realize that it's on the other side, Yellow has to bend down a little bit to enter the code, the large door opens.

Inside was almost the exact same set up as the ballroom, the four thrones in the exact same place.

The only few differences are, there was a broadcasting area where the pearls sent messages to all the closest colonies, there was also a warp pad behind it, and it didn't have the music player in the wall.

Usually, the pearls would help us send out messages, about new colonies to conquer or new laws, but today was special because they would be sending out a very important message.

One with a very important person, that person is Steven Universe, speaking of Steven, he was talking to White diamond about something.

"Hey, sorry we're kinda late" Yellow walks over to them, and I follow closely behind.

"Nah it's okay" Steven says as he walks over to them, Yellow bends down a bit to offer him to jump in her hand, once he is on Yellow beings him almost to her eye level.

"You two had quite the eventful night" he smiles at us.

"Speaking of last night, what happened?" I ask, Steven only looks at me and chuckles. 

"Well, it's kinda a funny story, we were having a little party on the beach to celebrate the two year anniversary, of what happened," he said as he rubs the back of his neck with his hand.

"So it was in front of the temple, It was me, my dad, Connie, Pearl, Lars, Saide, and Amethyst. Garnet was in the house. It was maybe sunset when you" Steven points to Yellow "and Blue arrived."

* * *

_Yesterday_   
_(third-person pov)_

* * *

"Sorry we took so long, we hit some asteroids while exiting homeworld's atmosphere" Yellow said as she made her form smaller, roughly the size of Opal.

"Nah it's okay, Garnet is inside the house getting more punch" Steven walked over to them.

"What is this punch" Blue finishes shrinking, a little smaller than Yellow's form.

"Oh, you've got to try it, you remember trying fruit..right?" Steven asked. Blue and Yellow nodded, Steven had them try all sorts of fruits when they last visited, they mainly ate the strawberries and watermelon.

Steven ran to where Garnet was setting the punch stand up, the party set up wasn't very big, a small grill by the foot of the hill, a few different colored lawn chairs, and the drink stand.

Steven comes back to the diamonds with three drinks, he hands Blue and Yellow a cup of punch and chugged his own cup.

Blue stares at the drink in her hand, Yellow takes a very very tiny sip of the drink, and once the fruity flavor lands on her taste buds, she chugged it too.

Blue proceeds to do the same, the flavor of strawberries, watermelon, and what seems to be pineapple, dances in her mouth.

Once it's all gone she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her navy dress, "so how do you like it" Steven asked.

"It's very good" Yellow replied, Blue nodded in agreement, "could you perhaps get us more?"

Steven grabs their cups and runs back to the stand, Amethyst walks past them with a big mischievous smile on her face "enjoy the punch" is all she said.

She went to find a seat to watch this all godown, little did anyone know that she had spiked the punch with vodka.

Once Steven arrived with the second cup of spiked punch, things went downhill very quickly.

* * *

_The present_   
_(Blue's POV)_

* * *

"So it turns out that Blue was a flirty drunk, and Yellow was...a clingy drunk. Which wasn't bad, until Blue started flirting with my dad, eventually I had to call white to grab you guys and bring you back to homeworld." Steven finishes, he had moved to the ground.

"When I arrived, you two were all over each other, I dragged you guys to Yellow's chambers and tried to leave very quickly." White crosses her arms "and thank the stars cause the second the door closed, your aura leaked through the walls"

I feel myself blush "well thanks for telling us." I quickly say.

"Now, let's get this broadcast done quickly" White gently picks up Steven and walks to the thrones.

"Come on Blue" Yellow walks over to her throne, and takes her seat. I go to mine.

When I see that Amethyst again, I'm going to shatter her. Once we finish our broadcast to all the liberated colonies, we try to convince Steven to live with us.

But he just warps back to his planet, I decide to go to my extraction chamber to relax, and to stop my head from pounding, and to stop my eyes from hurting.

I sigh, it's going to be a long painful day...


	2. Sickness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back with a new chapter, I wanted this to be a bit longer but lady problems have come up. But I hope y'all like it.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

  
_Four weeks later_   
_(Yellow's POV)_

The big aqua blue doors open with a _SWISH_ , I enter Blue Diamond's working chambers, her throne's back is facing the doorway and there is a bucket on the right side of the throne.

Then it hits like a bunch of asteroids, the pungent smell of sweat and stomach fluids.

"B-blue?" I call out, I make my way over to her throne to find her in a horrendous state.

Her once beautiful blue skin is now sweaty, cold, and almost a pale grey. The bags under her eyes only gotten worse, and her hair has now officially turned white.

"Blue what happened?" I ask, kneeling down and leaning in front of her, I accidentally close some of the screens that were up.

"I-i" she tries to says something but she starts shivering, "I don't k-know what's w-wrong with me." She tries to bring one of the screens back with her frail shaky hand.

I carefully grab the very cold hand, I start to rub slow circles on the back of her hand. "Maybe we should call Steven" I suggest. She makes a very small nod.

I carefully put her hand in her lap as I stand up, I grab the diamond communcatior that's in the left armrest, and I turn it to Steven's color.

It takes a few seconds for him to pick up "oh hey guys how is Spi-Blue are you okay" he asks worriedly.

She slowly shakes her head, she starts to shiver again "we don't know what's wrong, and I am very concerned" I state "could this be that vodka thing Amethyst gave us?"

Steven shakes his head "no, usually that only last very shorty and it's been a couple weeks, this is something different...can gems get sick?"

"Not from what I know of, and I don't think she is si-" I get cut off by Blue making a weird gaging noise "B-blue?"

Blue leans over the right side of her chair and gets sick in the bucket, "I-i have to call you back" I try to turn off the communcatior but I'm not really paying attention to it.

"Yellow wai-" Steven gets cut off as I finally press the right button.

After blue is done she sits up slowly "c-can you help me to my sleeping c-chambers?" she tries to get up, but she just falls back down.

I offer her my hand, she grabs it with her freezing hands and pulls her self up, as she stands I notice she is a bit thinner. She lets out a groan, I wrap my right arm around her waist to keep her up.

I slowly and carefully lead her out of working chambers, and we make our way to her chambers, we pass a few worried topazes as we walk to a big blue door.

The blueish-grey bridge that leads to Blue's chambers is outside, so when I open the door the wind starts to pick up and Blue shivers even more.

"Don't worry, we're almost there" I try to reassure Blue, I rub small circle in her side. We slowly make our way over the bridge, to the big doors that lead into her chambers.

"I'm going to let go of you so I can open the door, do you think you can manage" I look at Blue, a few sweat beads have formed on her pale face.

She nods slowly, I remove my arm from her side, I prop her against the wall so she won't fall. I bend down a little and punch in the code, the doors open with a _swoosh_ , a blast of warm air hit us.

I wrap my right arm around Blue's waist and lead her into the warm room, I never really liked decorating, but Blue loves it.

When you walk in the door there is a big blue canopy bed with matching blue bedside tables in front of you, to the left of the bed, there is a navy blue vanity, the frame of the mirror is a few shades lighter the dresser part and is teardrop-shaped.

In the middle of the room is a big plush carpet, it's a baby blue color and in the shape of Blue's gem cut. To the right of the bed, there is a door that leads to her extraction chambers. 

I carefully lead Blue to her bed, I move the curtains that are hanging from the top, I gradually lower Blue onto the plush bed. She lets out a groan as she lays down on her back.

I kneel down right in front of her. "Are you comfortable?" I ask her.

"Y-yes" Blue replies weakly.

"Is there anything you need me to get?" I ask.

"I don't k-know" she turns her head to look at me, those once beautiful cerulean blue eyes, are now a dull blue.

"Should I contact White?" I ask her.

"N-no, I don't want to interrupt her and Spinel's time" she replies slowly. Four days before Blue is 'sick', White decided to take Spinel to visit one of her colonies a 'vacation', whatever that is.

"Should I contact Steven again and ask him to come here with his friends?" I move so I can stand on my knees. Blue gives me a small nod.

I stand up and I open the drawer of the table, I grab the emergency diamond line Blue keeps in here, I twist it to Steven's colors and I wait for him to pick up.

I turn and sit down on the bed, right beside blue, I take one of her still cold hands. Steven picks up quickly, but this time he has theGarnet with him.

"Yellow how's Blue?" Steven frantically asks. Blue lets out a groan in reply. "I don't think this is corruption" Steven says to himself.

"I have an idea of what it could be, but, Yellow can you angle the communcatior so we can see Blue's face?" Garnet asks, I nod and I bring it closer to Blue's face, she squints a bit from the light.

Garnet leans in a little to look at pale Blue's face with a concerned look, even after what happened thousands of years ago, and she will never forgive Blue, Garnet still kinda wants to help her. Cause nobody deserves to suffer.

"So, tell me, how are you feeling?" Garnet asks after examine the ill-looking diamond.

"I feel like crap" she says, crap was a new one to me, Steven has been teaching us new words, so has that Amethyst. But Steven's pearl said we shouldn't say those words around him.

"I-it feels like som-mething is moving around in-nside of me" Blue says weakly. She lets out a small cough, huh that new and bad.

"I think I might know what this is, but you should probably contact White diamond" Garnet moves back to her original stance.

"N-no" Blue says, she tries to sit up a bit and shivers more. I put the communcatior on the bedside table and I help her get under the blankets. I sit back down on the comfy bed.

"Blue, we have to, something is clearly wrong with you, we have no choice" I growl "they can bitch about it later"

"But" Blue gets cut off 

"Maybe we should go to homeworld to fully examine you and if it's really bad, then we can contact White" Steven says, Garnet nods in agreement.

Blue frowns, "sounds good to me, it should only take a couple of cycles for you guys to get here" I turn to look at blue "I'm sure we can manage until you arrive"

Blue lets out a groan, either from protest or pain.

"And I hope it's okay if I bring Pearl and Amethyst, right?" Steven asks Blue starts making the gagging noise again so I quickly say yes and turn off the communcatior.

Luckily, it was a false alarm. I message my pearl to bring a bucket and some water to Blue's chambers.

"Yellow" Blue croaks out my name, I turn to look at her "Yes, my love". She snakes her cold hand from under the blankets to grab my hand.

"I feel like I'm dying" she rubs her thumb in circles on the back of my hand.

"Don't worry, we will find out what's wrong with you" I squeeze her hand lightly, her still vibrant pale eyes stares into mine.

"Please l-lay with me" she asks weakly. I open my mouth to reply but the big blue doors open, letting in unwanted light.

"My dia-Yellow and Blue diamond, the bucket and water as requested" my Pearl salutes us as she walks into the once dim room, followed by some Amethyst carrying a large bucket and a cup of water.

"Thank you, Pearl you are dismissed" I say as I walk over to where the Amethysts is, I grab the bucket and the water, I mutter thanks. I walk to Blue as the door closes.

I set the bucket on the floor and the water on the table, I push the bucket with my boot in front of her face. "Here, in case you get sick again." She quietly says thank you.

I walk around the bed and lift the covers, I quickly phase away my gloves, boots, and armor. Leaving me in a soft pastel yellow t-shirt and dark yellow shorts.

I climb into the bed, and I move towards blue, I put my arm around her and I shove my face into her still soft hair. I let out a small sigh, today is going to be a long day.

* * *

_Two hours later_

* * *

We stayed in that position until someone hit on the door, who would hit the door when we have a doorbell, as Steven calls it. I quickly remove the covers and phase my armor and boots on, I keep my hands bare, I touch the panel that opens the door.

The door slides open with a _WOOSH_ and lights trickles in, I look down to see Steven and his friends.

"Hi Yellow, I assume blue is in here" Steven asks somewhat loudly. I quickly shush him "yes, she is currently laying in bed". The crystal gems enter the room and make their way to the big blue bed, I close the door and I turn on the room light.

Blue groans, and tries to cover her face with the thick blanket, I quickly walk to where Steven and the Crystal gems are. I try not to accidentally step on one of them.

"Blue, Steven is here with the crystal gems, they are here to take a look at you" I try to pull back the covers, but blue resists.

"She can't really be that bad" I barely hear the short amethyst

"I don't know when Yellow called she looked and sounded pretty bad. Or it could've been the lighting" Steven tries to sound hopeful.

I finally get Blue to sit up, she squint's from the light, she swings her legs off the bed and stands up, she lets out a groan, the crystal gems turn and at up at her.

  
"Oh" Steven and Granet says.

"Oh, holy shit" Amethyst blurts out

"This is very bad," Pearl says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals, hope y'all liked the chapter. If any of you would like to see my art I have a Tumblr. Just type in blueberryrock
> 
> (I still don't know how to post links)
> 
> See y'all next week!


	3. The doctor's office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals, I'm back again. Happy late Valentine's Day to those who celebrate it, if not, I hope y'all had a great day!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like my story and don't forget to leave any feedback. Please let it be nice feedback.
> 
> On to the story, enjoy!

_(Pearl's POV)_

Blue Diamond's condition is a lot worse than I had initially thought.

When Steven got the first call from Yellow, he was quite worried, but when he and Garnet got the second call, he was frantically pushing us out the door and into the leg ship. I recommend that we use the warp, but that went in one ear and out the other.

He informed us about Blue's state, but he said she looked sick, but from the color of the screen she might not, but I thought it wasn't very serious.

But from what I see it's bad, Blue Diamond is currently shivering and leaning on Yellow.

"Do I r-really ne-ed to s-stand" she says very softly through chattering teeth.

"No, it's better if you sit" Garnet says.

Blue sits down on the very big blue bed with no hesitation, Yellow pulls the very long blue blanket from the bed and puts it around Blue's waist and legs. Blue pulls it onto her pale cold shoulders.

She quietly says thank you, Yellow nods and got beside her. "So, what exactly are you're symptoms" I ask.

"W-well for start-t-ters, I'm v-very cold" she says through chattering teeth "a-and I feel exh-hausted, thirsty, nau-u-useous, I-i've been throwing up q-quite a bit, b-but I feel very empty, and i-it feels like something is moving in-nside of me" she finishes. She tightly wraps the blanket around her.

"And you're sure you're gem isn-" I get cut off

"I-I'm very s-sure it's not cracked" Blue says as Yellow diamond sits down next to her and rubs her hands against Blue's blanketed arms.

"And ya sure it's not corruption" Amethyst asks

"We are the only gems that can corrupt others, I'm very sure it's not that" Yellow says, she scoots closer to Blue to help warm her up.

I glance at Garnet, she turns and walks over to me. "I think I know what it is" she whispers. Steven and Amethyst are bombarding the diamonds with questions.

"Do you remember when Rose was first trying for Steven?" Garnet asks. I nod, when Rose or Pink was a few weeks pregnant she had the same strange symptoms Blue has.

"But could it be the same thing?" I whisper to Garnet, she shrugs "Rose did have to shapeshift a womb..".

"Well, Blue is a lot more powerful then Rose, so who knows, she could have a ultrasound." Garnet whispers.

"But how could she? If Blue shapeshifts smaller, her gem would take up her entire torso and potentially kill them" I whisper back.

"Hmm, I have an idea" she whispers to me, she turns to face the diamonds again.

"I don't think it's this 'flu' thing" Yellow says to Amethyst and Steven.

Steven about just about to blurt out another thing when Garnet walked over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Have you" she looks at Yellow "scanned Blue for anything?".

Yellow shakes her head no "luckily that is something quick and easy" she looks at Blue "but we'll have to go to the clinic".

Blue groans, Yellow summons a big yellow screen "ok Blue, I'll set up an appointment for you today" Yellow's fingers fly across the screen typing a message to the clinic.

Something flashes on her screen and she smiles a little bit "ok Blue we have an appointment in one cycle" she says, she looks at us "you are welcome to come".

Steven looks at me with puppy eyes "please?" He begs.

"Why would you want to go, they're not going to cut her up, they're only going to use a big scanner on her" I state.

"Well I want to be there when they say what's wrong with her" Steven says.

"Bu-" I get cut off.

"He can go" Garnet says.

"Yes" he jumps up high in the air and floats down.

"Well we better go with him" I cross my arms.

"Again, you all are welcome to come with" Yellow says again.

"When is the appointment" I ask Yellow.

"In half a cycle" she replies.

Steven looks at me "how long is a cycle" he asks.

"I've told you many times, a cycle is about a human hour and a rotation is roughly twenty-eight hours" I explain to Steven again.

"Well, the appointment is actually in a quarter cycle" Yellow corrects herself.

"What are we going to do for fifteen minutes" Steven asks

"Wait, I could get some work done while watching Blue" Yellow answers Steven's question, she pulls out another yellow screen to do work on.

This time Amethyst groans "wait I have another question", Yellow looks down at her " yes?"

"How are they going to scan Blue" Amethyst asks.

"Oh, do they have to use a bunch of tiny scanners on her?" Steven blurts out another question.

"What? No. We have a scanner big enough for all three of us, we use every few hundred years to make sure we're healthy" Yellow answers.

"C-can I b-bring my bla-anket?" Blue asks through chattering teeth.

"No, but you can bring your veil" Yellow continues to rub Blue's shoulders, she is making a little static electricity which is causing Blue's hair to float a bit.

Steven smiles at the sight of her hair sticking up, I smile too. Soon Amethyst asks Yellow to tell us a story, she tells Amethyst and Steven a story about Blue's first ball.

"And that's why we used to never leave our seats" Yellow finishes her story, it wasn't a very long story, just how Blue asked Yellow to dance, and Yellow tripped on Blue's robes. Causing it to rip and them to fall and shatter bunch of morganites.

"Hey we better get going" she says as she summons a yellow screen and then quickly dismisses it.

We move away from the big bed so Yellow can stand up, she helps Blue to stand and removes the thick blue blanket that was around her.

Blue starts to shiver again, Yellow quickly walks to the vanity on the other side of the room, she opens the top drawer and pulls out Blue diamond's signature long dark blue veil.

Yellow hastily walks back to the bed, carefully stepping over us and handing it to Blue. Blue wastes no time and puts the veil on, and pulls up the hood. I now notice that her belly is poking out of the veil a little.

She is still shivering, Yellow helps Blue by wrapping one of her arms around her waist. We move out of their way so they can make it to the door, we follow behind them.

"Hey, can one of you open the door for me" Yellow looks at us "I'd have to bend down to access it" she says.

I walk over to the panel and enter the code, the doors open with a SWISH. Cold air from outside comes rushing in, the diamonds walk out the door. I make sure everyone is outside when I close the door.

"Thank you Pearl" Yellow says to me.

I give her a small smile, they start walking onto the big bridge that connects Blue's room to the rest of homeworld.

We follow closely behind them, Steven and Garnet are talking about what could be wrong with her. I could hear some of there conversation.

"You and Pearl think she's pregnant" Steven says to Garnet.

"Well, her symptoms match up" Garnet replies. Steven says something to Garnet but I didn't hear it.

I let out a sigh, we stop in front of the same big blue doors, this time Steven runs up and opens the door for all of us.

The door opens leading into a blue hallway, we enter the large building and Steven closes the door behind us.

"Ok, I think the medical wing to down the hallway to the left" Yellow says, with the tone of her voice she sounds unsure.

"I-i thou-ught it w-was to the ri-i-ight" Blue says through chattering teeth.

"No, it is to the left, to the right is the records. Honestly, it seems the medical wing moves every day" Yellow grumbles.

We go down the hallway and take the left. I run up and open the big navy blue doors, Yellow and Blue stumble into the room.

The room is a very pale blue, a few chairs and two craked jaspers waiting, there is a desk in front of us next to a door.

The peridot that is at the desk looks up at the diamonds, "oh my diamonds, a medical pearl is waiting in the first room to scan you"

"Thank you" Yellow says to the peridot, the peridot smiles at her, she runs over to the door and opens it. The doors open with a _WOOSH_ , and another pale blue hallway greets us.

We walk into the hallway and to the first room on the left, this time the medical pearl opens the door for us.

"My diamonds" she greets us, the pearl is wearing a lab coat with the diamond insignia on the shoulder. The pearl has long green hair that is in a ponytail and her skin is a light green with her gem on the back of her left hand. She runs past us, I'm assuming to grab the scanner.

We all walk into the room, there is a big medical table for Blue to sit on, a big chair for Yellow, and several little chairs for us.

Yellow helps Blue onto the table, once she is comfortable Yellow takes her seat. The medical pearl comes back, wheeling in a huge machine, it looks like a crane attached to a thermometer looking probe.

"If you could take your hood off, my diamond" the medical pearl asks

"I-is it nece-e-essary" Blue says weakly, she is still shivering and I can't blame her, the room is so cold even Steven is shivering a little.

The medical pearl nods.

Blue sighs, she lifts her shaking arms and pulls down her hood. She squints from the bright light, the medical pearl's dark green eyes go wide.

"M-my diamond, you should've contacted me sooner" the medical pearl says. Blue looks down at the floor.

"Wait, you didn't contact them when you started feeling bad" Steven says

"C-can we g-get on w-w-with this" Blue diamond pleads.

The medical pearl nods, she walks to the front of the big scanner, she presses a button and a green screen appears. The medical pearl's fingers fly across the screen as she turns the machine on.

"Alright let's get started" The medical pearl says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you guys enjoyed that, if any of you would like to get to know me, I have a Tumblr!
> 
> I still haven't figured out how to link it, but just type in blueberryrock and my thing should come up. I post art and stuff on it.
> 
> Well see ya next week!


	4. The scanners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola guys! I'm back again. If anyone noticed I changed the no smut tag to mild smut, good news I tried to write some this chapter. 
> 
> It's not much, and it's probably bad, but im not good at writing it, but enjoy I guess.
> 
> See ya next week!

_(Blue's POV)_

I shift uncomfortably on the freezing cold medical table, the scanner in front of me starts to move. It moves the probe, or as Steven calls it, a thermometer.

I take an unnecessary breath in and shut my eyes, I try not to move as I feel the red light slowly inch down from the top of my head to my chin.

I open my eyes, the bright red light from the scanner inch slowly down my neck, only pausing to scan my gem.

I start shivering as the scanner moves from where my breasts and gem is to the start of my stomach area. 

I notice that the scanner had to move back a bit to scan my stomach, and the medical pearl notices it too. The second the red light hits where my belly button is, it starts beeping like crazy.

Steven and Amethyst cover their ears and Yellow frowns.

"What's going on" Steven semi loudly asks.

"Gah, give me a minute" the medical pearl says, she pulls up another green screen. She presses a button and the machine shuts off.

"The scanner found something in your abdomen" the medical pearl starts "but I'd have to grab a camera scanner and some gel, give me a minute" she wheels the scanner out of the room.

I look at Yellow, she looks nervous, her one leg is bouncing and she is drumming her fingers on her other leg.

I look at Garnet, she is talking to Pearl. Well, whispering would be better.

I wrap my covered arms around my belly, I start shivering even harder. Yellow decides to get up and comfort me, she sits on the table to my left and wraps her warm arm around me. I sigh and I put my head on her shoulder.

I practically shove my entire body into hers, trying to soak up as much of her warmth as possible.

"Y-yellow I'm s-s-scared" I say very lowly.

"It's going to be okay, we'll find out what's wrong" Yellow reassures me, I look up to meet her golden eyes, I give her a small smile and she kisses the top of my head.

And for a few seconds everything fades away, it's just me and Yellow. But the doors open and I jolt up, Yellow gets up from her position and takes her seat again.

I let out a quiet groan, the small medical pearl wheels in another scanner.

"What will this one do" Amethyst asks, Pearl answers "it's kind of like an ultrasound, they'll be able to see if anything is inside of her".

I notice the look that Garnet gives Pearl, and I frown a little. I try to keep my balance as the medical Pearl lowers the table so she can reach me. She jumps up onto the table right by my hand.

"Do you remember what to do?" she asks.

"I r-rem-member hav-ving t-t-to take P-pink to get o-one of t-t-these ca-ause she sw-w-wallowed somet-thing" I smile fondly at the memory, it turns out that some tourmalines dared her to swallow a rock, so she did and it got stuck...Yellow got so mad...

"Ok, so first I need you to take you off your veil, then you need to lay on your back" the medical pearl says, she moves back a bit so I don't hit her as I take my veil off. Now I'm completely vulnerable to the cold room.

I start shivering even harder, I toss my veil to Yellow, once she catches it I start to move to lay down on my back. I try not to accidentally squish the medical pearl in the process.

Once I'm on my back, the pearl beings the scanner and the gel onto the table, she angles the screen part of the scanner so everyone in the room can see it. 

"Okay, now you need to remove the part of your dress that is covering your abdomen" the pearl says.

I try to carefully phase away only what she needs and not the entire top. Once it's phased away I get even colder, I accidentally start shaking the table, the everyone gives me a sympathetic look.

I lay my head on the cold hard table, I let out an exhausted sigh as the medical pearl climbs onto my belly. She opens a bottle of gel and pours it onto my skin.

I shiver as she rubs it around a bit before putting the small camera part of the scanner onto me. The screen part turns on and a screen of fuzziness shows.

The medical pearl carefully moves the scanner around my belly for a few minutes until she decides to go lower.

I hold another unneeded breath, as soon as the pearl stops moving down and moves the stick around, the screen changes and everyone gasps.

I weakly lift my head up to see the screen, my eyes go wide, on the screen are three little blobs...  
  


Three little heartbeats...  
  


Three little gemlings....

I lay my head back down and let go of that unneeded breath. I quickly phase the missing part of my dress.

I stare up at the ceiling and thoughts come flooding in. I can hear everyone congratulating me and Yellow, but I don't pay attention. I feel the medical pearl wiping off all the gel and get off of me.

_What are we going to do? What am I going to do?_

I honestly don't feel anything except being cold, no joy, no pain, nothing. Yellow had walked over to me "Blue are you okay"

I finally blink and I try to sit up "I a-am r-rea-ady to l-leave wh-hen y-you are" I tremble.

"You didn- nevermind" she says

Yellow helps me slide off the table and onto my feet, I didn't notice that Steven was talking to me.

"BLUE" Steven shouts to get my attention.

"Wha- oh I'm s-sorry S-Stev-ven" I shudder, Yellow hands me my warm veil, I quickly and carefully put it on.

"Nah it's okay, I know you're probably tired. I mean after news like that you both have got to be tired." Steven says I nod, "ahhh, I'm so happy and excited for you" Steven jumps in the air then floats back down.

Pearl moves to put her hand on his shoulder "we should let her get some rest, come on let's go" Steven nods. They move to the door, I start to move but the medical pearl stops me.

"I have somethings to mention" the medical pearl says "while pregnant you will need to eat, drink, and sleep constantly"

"But I thought" Yellow gets cut off.

"Well, my dia-blue diamond is having three gemlings, that's a lot of power going into them so she wil-is extremely weak and tired. So she will need to eat and drink constantly, also if like to scan every few weeks to make sure the gemlings are fine" the medical pearl finishes.

I thank her and move to the door, Yellow grunts and moves as well. Steven opens the door for us, we say our goodbyes and Yellow leads me back to my chambers.

I sigh as the warm air hits me, I walk into my room and take my veil off, I walk to my vanity and sit down. I grab one of my many blue hairbrushes and I try humming a song that I learned from Steven.

Yellow walks behind my chair "would you like me to warm up your extraction chambers?" She asks I give her a slow nod, she gives me a small kiss on the check. Yellow walks to the entrance of my extraction chamber and open the big blue boors and walks inside.

I can faintly hear the water turning on, I continue humming the song, soon humming turned into words. 

"Oh won't you come with me, where the moon is made of gold" I sing softly "and in the morning sun we'll be sailing free, oh won't you come with me where the ocean meets the sky, and as the clouds roll by, we'll sing the song of the sea" I finish the verse.

Yellow walks over to me "is that a new one?" She places her warm ungloved hands on my cold shoulders.

"Yes, Steven taught me it" I put down my hairbrush and push my chair ack so I can stand up, Yellow helps me walk into my extraction chamber.

"Maybe you can sing it to me" Yellow says, I phase away my dress and underwear and I step into the steaming water.

"Maybe" I sigh as I sit down, I let myself sink lower and lower, till the water hit my chin.

Yellow joins me and sinks into the water, she helps me sit back up. I rest my head on her shoulder, she wraps an arm around me. "I got ordered some food for you and some water, it's nothing much but I want you to get used to eating." She says, she looks down at me and I look up to her. 

I give her a small smile "thank you, what did you order?" I ask

"Oh just some fruit, the gardeners figured out how to make huge pieces of fruit and vegetables" Yellow says "so you don't need to worry, this pregnancy will go splendidly" 

I frown at the word pregnancy, somehow I forgot all about, I put my hand on my almost non-existent baby bump.

Yellow notices that "something wrong blue?" 

"Oh um, no" I half-lie.

"Okay, well just tell me when you are ready to get out or when you're hungry" she says, I nod. I put my hand on her chest eight above her gem.

"I love you" _but I'm not sure I want this_ I wanted to add but I couldn't.

"I love you to" yellow leans in to kiss my lips, I push myself up to meet her halfway.

Kissing quickly turns to making out, our tongues fight for dominance and our hands touch each other.

Yellow breaks the kiss and leaves little kisses and nibbles down my jaw to my neck. She sucks where my neck meets my shoulder, she continues lower to the tip of my gem.

Yellow lazily drags her tongue across each and every facet of my gem, I moan in pleasure.

Yellow keeps kissing and licking my gem, she grabs one of my breasts, she rubs and pinches my rock hard nipple. Her other hand travels further in the water and down my leg, Yellow's hand travels between my legs.

I gasp as I feel her hand brush against my clit. She smirks, she decides to start kissing and sucking on my other breast.

I let out a moan as she rubs slow circles around my slit. She teases it by almost putting her fingers in. Her hand goes back to my clit again, stroking faster circles around it. I let out another loud moan.

She stops rubbing my clit, she kisses my gem once more then goes lower and lower. She only stops when a low growl comes from my stomach.

"Looks like someone is hungry" Yellow chuckles. I blush a little.

"That's what that noise meant" I blurt out. 

Yellow laughs "ok, let's get you some food."

"Fine, but you're finishing this later" I say as Yellow helps me out of the water.

"As you wish, my diamond"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was interesting, so how was it? I'm not good at writing smut, but I'll keep trying, anyway she is having triplets!!!! Oh, feedback is appreciated as long as it's nice and hot mean.
> 
> Also if anyone is curious, I have a Tumblr! I don't know how to post links, but just type in blueberryrock and I should pop up.
> 
> See y'all next week, adios!


	5. Babysitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I'm very happy to say that this chapter is the longest so far, it has 3000 words! It may not be a lot for some people, but I can barely write a chapter over 2000 words. I hope y'all don't mind the longish chapter, im trying to make each one sorta long.
> 
> But enjoy!

_(Blue's pov)_

  
It has been one month after me and Yellow have got the news, the first week has been nothing but gems congratulating and telling me how "lucky" I am.

I don't feel very lucky.

"Hey blue" I jolt awake from the sound of some gem saying my name. I lift my head a little to look to my left. All I see tons of books, huh I fell asleep in the library.

The grogginess starts to wear off, I look down to a blue screen at I was working on.

I turn the screen on, the time read a quarter cycle till twenty-seven. I let out a groan.

The gem put their hand on my back, I jolt again. "Blue?" They ask.

"Oh, White, I'm going to be honest, I didn't notice you were here" I yawn.

"Ok let's get you to bed" White says. Before I can comprehend what happened, White pulls my chair out from the desk, I quickly stand up which was a bad idea, almost instantly a wave of exhaustion rolls over me.

"I still have to-" I cut myself off with a yawn "mmmm reports" I finish sleepily.

White only chuckles "no, you are pregnant and I am watching over you, Yellow would be mad if you stay up any later. Although all you were doing was sleeping.." White gently pushes me to the side and scoots in my chair.

I grab the screen that I was working on and I put it in a secret pocket in my dress. "I'm ready to go" I say in defeat "I hate how I have to sleep all the time"

"Sleeping is the best thing you have to do, I've seen what happens with food" she says with a hint of disgust.

"Yeah, it's even worse when it comes up" I sigh as we make our way out of the record vault.

White turns to look at me "It can come up" she says, her stone gray eyes go wide.

"Unfortunately yes" I sigh.

We continue down the hall, past the records vault and the medical wing. Out the big blue doors to another set of big blue doors.

"You know you should really have that panel moved" White grumbles as she gets back up from her knees.

I give her a small smile as the doors that lead into my sleeping chambers open, the warm, familiar, and a hint of lavender-scented air hits us.

I quickly walk to my vanity and I grab one of my hairbrushes. I sit down and I start brushing my hair, I look in the blue teardrop mirror. The doors close as white turns on the light to my room.

I can fully see my face, my skin color has turned back to its normal color so I did my hair, but my bags under my eyes are still dark.

I let out a big yawn and my eyes water, I wipe my eyes and I set my blue hairbrush on the vanity, I push my chair out and stand up. I don't even bother pushing it back in, I slowly walk to my dresser and I pull out a nightgown.

The nightgown isn't very long, it only stops just above my knees. I phase away my dress and bra, not caring that White Diamond is still in the room with me. I put the silky light blue gown on and I head to my bed.

I just flop onto the bed face first, I slowly sink down, White is on the bed and on her side just watching me.

"You ready for bed" she says.

I let out a muffled response.

"Blue, sit up" White orders.

I do as she says "I said yes, after years of pink's tantrums I thought you could understand someone talking into a pillow".

I pull the blankets out from underneath her. "And I don't need you babysitting me" I say as I lay down, I pull the blankets on top of me.

"Babysitting" White mutters under her breath, she shakes her head a little "Yellow told me to watch over you, and so I am, I know how protective she can be over you and in this state I can't blame her".

"Yeah but i-" I get cut off.

"In watching over you, and there is nothing you can do about it" White raises her voice.

"I'm not some little weak organic that needs to be constantly watched." I snap at her.

White shoots me an angry look "I-i'm sorry" I lower my head and quickly apologize.

White gets off the bed, she lets out a sigh "I'll send some topazes to guard your chambers, you should get some rest" White walks to the door and turns off the light, she opens the door and then leaves.

I pull the pillow she was leaning on and I shove it into my face, after a few seconds I sit up and hit myself with it.

I shouldn't have said that but just because I'm... _pregnant_...I shouldn't have to be watched over. I fling my pillow like a disk, it lands on the carpet.

I fall back onto my pillow, I maneuver on my side to face where Yellow would be. I wish Yellow was, unfortunately, a small rebellion has broken out on one of her old colonies so she is gone for a few rotations.

Yellow was never good at diplomacy, well nether was I, when you're a powerful race that conquers planets, there isn't really a need for it. But I happen to be the best out of the three of us.

Which is why I stayed up so late today, I was sorting through the mess Yellow had made. I let out another big yawn, I turn onto my back then to my other side so I can face the wall and I pass out.

_Dream World_

_"Blue" someone familiar yells_

_I quickly snap up from my position, the back of my head hits something hard._

_"Ouch" I wince as I rub the spot with my hand, I look at what I hit my head on, it's my throne, I'm sitting in one of my old thrones._

_I then look at my dress, it's my old dark blue one strap dress. I take a strand of my hair, it's as dark as the night sky._

_The person that yelled my name smacks my hand with their own tiny hands, I turn to look at them._

_"Pink!" I exclaim, I grab her and pull her into a hug._

_"B-blue...can-n't breathe" she sputters out._

_I immediately drop her, she falls on her but and onto my lap. "Sorry" I say "hey wait, we don't need air to breathe"_ _._

_Pink smiles at me "well you were squeezing me so tight, anyways you promised to take me to your new colony"_ _._

_"I did?" I ask_ _._

_Pink nods very quickly "yeah you said that once the lazulis are done with terraforming you'd take me there, well it's been a year and they're done" pink says excitedly._

_I smile at her, then it dawns on me, was it today...I quickly put pink down on the ground and pull up a screen and I look at the date_ _._

_No....no no no... Today was the day that Pink got "shattered" or turned into Rose Quartz._

_I stand up almost stepping on Pink, she starts running to the door, she hits the panel and calls for me "come on Blue" she says._

_She runs out of the room."Pink" I say as I run to the door, once I get to the door a blood-chilling scream rips through the quiet room._

_I frantically try to open the door, but I accidentally hit the panel to hard and it breaks. "Pink" I start sobbing._

_I eventually I break down the door with my own hands, I pry open the door and I step outside._

_The soft wind blows from the left, I see pink's palanquin in front of me. I start walking towards it sobbing "pink, no pink" I cry harder._

_My foot hits something hard, I look down to find not only Pink's shards but White's shards and Yellow's shard._

_I drop to my knees, I pick up their shards and I hug them tightly to my gem. "NO" I scream to no one._ _Tears are pouring from my eyes, but my aura isn't loose._

_I hear faint footsteps in front of me, I look up, through my blurry vision I all I see is a pink and white figure. As the figure comes closer I try to stand up, and I'm still cradling the gem shards in my hands, I wipe the tears in my eyes to see a Rose Quartz. No...the Rose Quartz._

_"Y-you" is all I say before she tackles me to the ground._ _The gem shards go flying, and they hit the ground and shatter into even more pieces._

_I scream in terror._

_She holds her long, pink, blood-covered blade above my gem, "don't worry, you'll join them" she thrusts her blade deep into my gem_ _and through my back and pins me into the ground._

"Noooo" I scream as I quickly sit up. Tears roll down my cheeks, I move some of my still light hair to check my gem for anything, a few tears drop onto my skin and my gem.

I sigh as I see no cracks or any other sign of damage, tears are still rolling down my cheeks. I feel my stomach churn from the stress of my dream, I look up at the sound of my doors opening.

Two topazes run into my room. "Are you *sniff* okay my diamond?" she asks as tears roll down her own eyes.

"W-we heard *sniff* screa-aming" the second one says.

  
I look around my room to see blue light has consumed everything "i-im fine" I quickly wipe my eyes and pull my aura in "sorry about that, it was just a bad dream"

"Okay, but if you need anything we'll get it for you" the other topaz says, I nod as they exit the room and close the door.

I wipe my entire wet face with my arm, my stomach is still killing me, I fall back down onto my pillow. I clutch my belly with my hand while the other one wonders where Yellow would be.

Stars, I wish she was here, usually when I'd get a nightmare she would sing me to sleep while she'd hold me. Maybe I should try to talk to her, I could send her a message, but I want to see her face.

I sit back up and summon another blue screen, I squint from the brightness but I turn that all the way down, I glide my fingers across the screen trying to call her.

Once the screen starts buzzing, I wait for her to pick up. "Come on, come on, the rebels shouldn't be giving you so much trouble" I tap my finger on my uncovered thigh "well I shouldn't underestimate any rebellion, no matter the size"

I let it buzz for a few more seconds before I hang up "she going to pay for that" I grumble.

"Maybe I shou- no she is probably still mad, maybe I should talk to Steven. No, he's probably asleep or busy" I mumble to myself out loud.

I sigh, looks like I'm not getting to sleep any time soon. Well it's not like a night of no sleep poofed anyone, I exit out of what I was doing on the screen, I decide to contact the chef gems to bring me a green apple and a cup of water.

I switch the screen once more to all the work I didn't do, I read over reports that gems have sent and files about the rebellion. I have some messages from the leaders of the rebellion, but I'm going to read those later.

After a quarter of a cycle, my door chime startles me. I rapidly stand up and I quickly make my nightgown reach all the way down just below my knees. I dismiss my screen and I walk to the door.

I hit the panel as quickly as I can, the doors open with a _**SWISH**_ as two topazes walk in with my green apple and a cup of water.

"Here I can take them" I say, I try to bend down a little to grab the green apple and the water "thank you" I say as the walk out of the room.

I close the door behind them with my foot, I take a big bite of my apple as I walk back to my bed. I put the large cup of water on the nightstand and I get back in my original position.

I pull up my screen again to get more work done, but the screen flashes Yellow and I nearly choke on my apple.

I pull up the message from Yellow diamond, my heart flutters as I see her face. I push the play button and turn up the sound.

_"Blue, why aren't you in bed? I told White to put you to sleep by 18:00" Yellow sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose_

I roll my eyes when she mentions the bedtime, I take another big bite of my apple.

_"Unless you had a nightmare and woke up, if its that then I'm sorry, I'll be there in a few rotations. Just remember to relax, eat well, drink lots of water, and don't put on any extra stress it's not good for you or the gemlings" she smiles._

I am reminded of what's inside of me as I put my hand on my baby bump.

_"Yellow diamond" a gem that is off-screen says out of breath. "What is it Obsidian" Yellow sounds annoyed_

_"The rebels are closing in, we need you out there" the Obsidian says. A huge BOOM rattles the building that Yellow is in._

Fear starts to seep into me, and anxiety starts to build at the bottom of my stomach.

_Yellow turns her head to face the screen, she sighs "looks like I've got to go, if you and White could look over the files for me, that would be lovely. So good night my love" her hand reaches out to turn off the recording._

"Bye" I say to no one. I finish the rest of my apple and I toss it in the bin by my bed.

I let out a mixture of a yawn and a groan. I pull up the time to see that a cycle has passed since I last checked, I let out another groan. I run my fingers through my hair knotted hair.

Should I try to sleep? Maybe I should let my stomach settle? I should drink my water...I pull my hand free from my tangled hair, I turn to grab the glass of water but the cup slips through my fingers.

I'm able to hold the water in the air but glass shatters on the hard floor. "Ah fuck" I say. I use the water from the cup to pick up the glass, I dump the shards into the trash.

I move the blob of water around, I let my hand drop and I try to keep the water in the air. But it's making me tired, so I quickly try to stuff it in my entire mouth and swallow it.

I fall back onto my pillow, I pull the thick blankets on top of me, my stomach makes a low grumbling noise but it's not from hunger.

I groan and I turn my entire body again, to face where Yellow would sleep. I hope she's okay, it sounded like the rebels were bombing the building, we'll maybe they were just trying to break down the wall?

No. They'd never do that, they would try to blow up the building with her in it. What if they do blow up the building and poof her? Or worse....shatter her...

Hot tears form in my eyes at the thought of losing her, I can feel the apple creeping back up to my mouth. I try to keep it down but it's not working, I tear the blankets off of my and I sprint to the "bathroom".

I almost break the panel trying to hastily open the doors, once their open I bolt straight for the "toilet".

I almost trip on the rug that I put in there, I quickly lift the lid and not a moment too soon, I unload everything that was in my stomach.

After a few minutes of clearing almost everything inside me, I get up from my position and I wipe my mouth. I walk over to the light blue sink and I wash my hands and I scoop up some of the water and put it in my mouth, I swish it around then spit it back out.

I dry my hands and sit down on the plush navy blue rug, I wrap my arms around my knees and I start crying.

Why...why am I like this...even after finding Pink/Steven I'm still after and weak, that's all I do, that's all I'm good for. That's why I need someone to take care of me. Cause I can't take care of myself, I can barely even drink water let alone eat, im utterly useless.

I comb my hand through my hair again, but when my finger gets caught on a knot, I just rip it out from my scalp.

Something moves around inside me, I ignore the pain from my head and I unwrap my arms and I let my legs touch the carpet. I carefully lift my baby blue nightgown all the way up to my belly, I drag a finger across my baby bump.

I then drag my nail horizontally across, the slower I go the harder I push my nail into me. I make sure not to break the skin but hard enough to leave a mark. I let out a small yawn.

I wipe my eyes and I pull my nightgown back down to my thighs, I carefully move to the " toilet" and I put my hand on it and I slowly push myself up. 

I groan when I get to my feet, I slowly drag my feet across the rug, not even bothering to pick up my feet, I shiver when cold blue tile floor. 

I move slowly towards the "sink", I place a hand on the sink and I lean on it for support. I let out a big yawn and shiver.

One of the gemlimgs starts moving. I let out a groan. "I get it, you three are tired, I'm tired too". I let out another big yawn "I-if it wasn't for you three, I wouldn't need to sleep, or eat, or drink. Hell, I wouldn't even do what I just did" I yell at my baby bump.

They answer that with a few more movements. I carefully make it past the sink and to the door, I slam my fist on the panel and the door opens.

I slowly wobble my way to the bed, I pull the blankets back and I lay on the cold plush mattress, I wrap the entire blanket around me to make a cocoon.

I clutch my baby bump with both arms, I let out an exhausted sigh as I finally get comfortable. It takes me a few minutes to fade into darkness and fall asleep, but I do it without annoying thoughts.

"G-good night yellow" I mutter to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well had was fun to write, I feel like blue's sort of sassy attitude and white's...personality it's going to be fun?
> 
> But I'm having fun writing this, and I hope you guys like this. I'll see y'all next Saturday, and I'd love any feedback y'all have. 
> 
> I also have a Tumblr if any of y'all are curios, I post art and stuff, I'm not good at posting links so just search for blueberryrock.
> 
> Bye!


	6. Yellow is home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that this chapter is so late, it's spring break for me so my family has lost of plans so I lost track of the days. Since this is kinda rushed it might not be as good and not a lot happens in it but I did write smut at the end.... it's not very good
> 
> But next chapter will be exciting, anyway enjoy the late chapter!
> 
> (If you see this *** that's where the smut begins and ends)

_(Yellow's pov)_

It has been a few rotations since I sent a message Blue, she didn't try to send another message to me, but that's probably cause she heard the rebels attempting to blow up the base and everyone in it.

They managed to poof m-Yellow Pearl and a few others, they also managed to stab me in the shoulder a few times. Luckily, their little weapons were too small and weak to actually poof me.

But Blue won't be happy about that...but she will be happy to know that I'm coming to homeworld a rotation early.

I just hope she doesn't hear my ship landing. I quickly switch position in my golden throne, instead of having both feet on the ground, I rest my left leg on my other one.

I maneuver my big golden hand ship as carefully and silently as possible on the brownish-gold landing pad. I put yellow pearl's small gem in one of my many secret pockets in my armor.

I quickly stand up from my throne and I make my way through big yellow doors, to a long barren gold hallway, to another set of yellow doors that leads outside.

I hit the panel and the big yellow doors open, the warm familiar air of outside hits me. I take a deep breath in, then I slowly exhale. A small smile creeps onto my face as thoughts of how happy Blue is going to be, races through my mind.

I make my way from the landing pad to the main indoor hallway of the palace, I stop to talk to a topaz that was patrolling the hallways. "Topaz" I say to get her attention, she looks up at me and salutes me "yes my diamond" she responds.

"At ease" I say, she immediately drops her salute "have you seen Blue diamond leave her room since I left?" I ask.

"I saw her and White Diamond leave the library, but that's the last I've seen her" Topaz replies.

I nod "thank you Topaz" I continue my way in my part of the palace, soon the yellow walls slowly morph into white ones as I pass White Diamond's personal chambers.

I stop in front of her door, maybe I should talk to her? I should at least say hello.

I hit the panel and the big white doors in front of me open with a _SWOOSH_ , I walk into White's chambers. It's not much different than Blue's.

White has a somewhat smaller white canopy bed, a big white circle rug in the middle of the room. Instead of a vanity, white has a big dresser that goes from almost touching the ceiling to the floor.

White is sitting at her desk that is right next to her bed. She turns around to look at me "ah Yellow, you're here early" she says.

"Well I wanted to surprise Blue, but a Topaz said that she hasn't left since you took her from the library" I say as I cross my arms.

"Well me and her had a little...disagreement I guess, so I haven't heard anything from her" White gets up from her chair and she sits on her bed to face me "but some of the kitchen gems said that they've been bringing her food and water" 

"Well that's good, I should probably go and check on her" I turn around and I head to the door.

"Ok tell her I tried to do my part of the reports" she calls after me.

I nod, I open the door and turn left, I continue on my way to Blue's chambers. Excitement builds inside me again as the white walls slowly change to blue ones.

I put my gloved hands in my pockets, Yellow Pearl's gem brushes against my hand, I freak out and I immediately pull out my hand. Oh yeah I still have her gem. I stop walking and I pull out her tiny pale yellow gem.

I gently put her gem back in my pocket and I keep going, but I head to the medical wing and I drop off her gem.

"Please let me know when she reforms" I say as I carefully hand Pearl's gem to the Secretary peridot.

"Yes Yellow Diamond" the peridot hands pearl's gem to another peridot. I turn on my boot heel and I quickly leave.

I exit the medical wing and I head to the big doors that lead outside then blue's chambers. A big smile creeps on my face and I close the doors and quickly walk across the blue bridge.

I open the doors and the familiar scent of water and lilac hits me, I close the doors behind me and I turn in the light.

"Blue, I'm back" I call out. I glance around the room, I notice the blankets are halfway in the floor, there is a tray of old fruit and vegetables on her vanity, and a few almost empty glasses of water in her nightstand. 

"Blue?" I nervously call out. The faint sound of running water catches my attention. I beeline straight towards her extraction chambers.

I hit the now raised panel and the doors open quietly for once. A bunch of steam comes pouring out of the door and into the bedroom.

Blue's back is facing me, perfect, she is going to be so happy. I slowly walk closer, trying not to make a sound, but I hear sniffling so I instantly drop the act and walk towards her.

"Blue? Are you okay?" I worriedly ask. Blue springs forward and turns around "y-yellow? You scared me" she says sort of out of breath, she places her hand over where an organic's heart would be, I notice a few tears roll down her face.

"Wait" she says "YELLOW I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK" Blue yells.

She swims as fast as she can and tries to hug me, but she can only wrap her arms around my neck. I jump into the water and I sink down onto the seat beside her.

She wraps her arms around me and buries her wet face into my neck. "I'm so glad you're home" she says into my neck, she pulls back to look at me "i-i was so worried, when I got your message I was scared that I'd lose you" Blue starts weeping.

Tears start forming in my eyes "hey, shh it's okay" I wipe her tears "I'm here now, and I don't need to be anywhere but here"

Her watery cerulean blue eyes stare into mine, I gently grab her chin and pull her in for a much-needed kiss. Blue let's out a happy hum, I slide my free hand down into the water and onto her baby bump.

Blue breaks the kiss and puts her hand on top of mine. I give her a smile and she gives me a half-smile "so when is the next appointment" I ask cheerfully 

"Oh, it's in two rotations" Blue responds dryly.

My smile falters a but "are they checking for anything big?" I turn to face her again but she doesn't meet my eyes, she just staring at the water.

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Blue snaps her head to look at me "y-yes I'm fine, no I don't think they're going to look for anything important" her grip tightens on my hand.

I cock my eyebrow "are you sure?"

"Yes" she says harshly.

I flinch back a little from the harshness of her tone, and she seems to notice "I-I'm sorry, it's just" she starts "tired, I'm tired and a bit stressed, all the reports I had to read and reply back wa-is very tiring" 

"Well I told White to help you with that" I move my hand from her belly and I wrap it around her shoulders, she moves in and rests her head on my shoulder and her hand below my gem.

"We both know how White is with being diplomatic" Blue rests her other hand on my knee.

I smile at a fond memory when White and Steven were trying to deal with a race of intelligent organics that somehow didn't die, Steven had to stop White from killing their leader.

"She's not that bad" I sorta lie.

Blue moves out of my arms and sits facing me "she literally almost wiped out another race just by stepping on them".

I chuckle "ok ok you're right, I'm no better". Blue slides back to her original position on me, she lets out a tired yawn "I should probably get to bed" she tiredly says "will you be joining me?" She looks up at me with those almost glowing cerulean eyes.

"Of course, I will need to take my armor off though" I say, Blue moves so I can get out of the water. I stand up and pull myself out of the water. I take my soaking wet gloves off and I offer my hand to Blue.

She grabs my hand and uses her other one to push herself up. Once she's standing she instantly starts to go to the door, she opens it and leaves me to drain the water.

I hit a button that's is near the door, I stay there to make sure it's draining then I go in the bedroom. Blue is already getting ready by brushing her hair.

"Do you have to do that every night?" I close the door behind then I throw myself onto the plush blue bed.

"Well, I want my hair to be as healthy as it can" Blue spins her chair around to face me "and you should do it too, you're hair is so coarse" she continues to brush her hair, I cross my arms on my chest.

"It's not that bad" I half-lie, although she is sort of right.

Blue sets down her hairbrush and slowly makes her way to the bed, she gently lays down beside me on her back. She takes my helmet off and puts it in her lap.

She tries to run her fingers through my short golden hair, but her fingers get caught in knots. "See, I can't even run my hand fully through your hair"

I smile as Blue tries to carefully retract her hand from my hair, she rests her back against the headboard. I gently put my head on her shoulder, I run my ungloved fingers through her soft hair.

Blue shuts that down quickly, she grabs my hand and pulls it away from her hair "if I can't enjoy your hair, you can't enjoy mine" she huffs. Blue drops my hand and crosses her arms.

  
****

A bad idea hits me. "I know something that you will enjoy" I smirk. Blue looks at me confused then she gets it "well you did leave me with a shit ton of work to do, so I think I deserve it"

"Fine, tonight is all about you, _my diamond_ " I push me and her sideways, blue's head and hair is hanging off the bed. I scootch back and I pull her towards me so we're almost in the middle of the bed, my helmet falls off the bed.

"Please try to make it quick, I am rather tired" her eyelids drooping.

"If you're not up to it, we can do it tomo-" Blue cuts me off "I am up to it, but I think doing this will make me fall asleep faster"

I nod, I climb back on top of her, my arms where her head is and my legs are firmly on the floor. Blue wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a rough, yet passionate kiss.

I break the kiss and nibble on her lip, I leave I trail of small kisses from her jawline to her neck. I leave a big mark on her neck, Blue groans in annoyment and pleasure. "Really yellow?" She mumbles, I just smirk into her now bruised neck.

"Blue, if I am going to continue, I need you to strip" I purr into her ear.

Blue understands what I need and complies. She let's go of my neck and phases away her dress, now all she's in is a matching plain blue bra and panties.

I push off the bed and stand up "absolutely beautiful" I half mutter to myself. Blue blushes from being bare and complemented. I lean back down onto the bed, and I start an attack of kisses and loves bites from blues now dark mark, to her glistening blue diamond.

Blue lets out a low moan as I press a gentle kiss on her gem. I slowly drag my tongue across each of her facets, with each and every one of her moans I gradually go faster than slower.

I shove my hands underneath her to unfasten her bra, once it's undone I waste no time throwing it across the room. Without hesitation I quickly start kissing and sucking on one of blue's breasts.

I grab her other breast and I squeeze her already rock hard nipple, blue let's out a husky moan.

"P-please yellow, keep going lower" Blue whines.

"As you wish, _my diamond_ "

I leave love bites as I gradually got lower and lower, I leave a single kiss on Blue's small baby bump. I stop once I get to the seam of blue's panties, I lean back a little and pull her wet panties up and over her glorious legs.

I dive right into Blue's legs, not bothering to tease her. I begin to lick and kiss Blue's clit, she cries out with each swish of my tongue. I thrust two fingers into her wet slit, her walls clench around them as I move them in and out of her.

"Y-yellow, keep g-going" Blue cries. I smile as I continue to swish my tongue around her sensitive nub.

One of her hands buries itself in my short hair, she grasps it tightly in her hand, as I fasten my pace Blue pulls harder on my hair.

"Y-yellow I'm about to" Blue cuts herself off as she comes. Her walls are crushing my fingers as I pull them out. I lap up any and all of her juices.

****

I stand back up and wipe my mouth, Blue moves so she can lay down correctly, I phase away my armor and keep on a thin loose shirt and shorts.

I pull the blankets back and lay down facing her "so did that satisfy you" I ask.

"Yes my love, that was exactly what I needed, sorry I can't return the favor" Blue yawns.

"It's quite alright, just go to sleep, I'll be right here if you need me" I brush a few strands of her hair out of her face.

Blue shifts onto her other side, I move so I can be on my back. Thank the stars she didn't see any of my wounds, they are on my left shoulder so I won't be laying on the side for some time.

I look back at Blue's bareback, I watch her breath in and out, her quiet snoring tells me she fell asleep. I smile and she mumbles to herself. I sigh and summon a screen, time to get some work done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was sorta steamy, anyway I hope y'all liked that and once again I'm sorry that was so late, but if you liked it please give feedback, I will absolutely love it!
> 
> And as always I have a Tumblr, I still haven't figured out how to link stuff so just search blueberryrock and I should come up.
> 
> Until next Saturday, byyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeee


	7. Emotions are hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished and edited this not only at 1:36 am, but it's also a school night for me, so after this I will probably pass out.
> 
> But enjoy!

_(Third pov)_

_"Umm log date, 126 3 56. Today marks the beginning of the third month of my pregnancy. It's been at least a couple hundred years since I have last done this, but I really need to talk to some things out."_

_I would talk to Yellow about this, but it'd probably poof her_ _, and I would talk_ _to Steven, but I don't want to dump all my problems on him, I definitely don't want to dump this on Spinel especially after all that she has been through."_

_Blue sighs_

_"So here we go. This is going to sound very very selfish, but I hate this. I hate being pregnant, I hate having to eat, I hate haveing to drink water, I hate feeling them move around inside me. I hate that whatever food that they don't like comes back up. I hate seeing Yellow, White, and Steven so happy about this when I'm not. I don't understand why can't I enjoy this."_

_"Why can't I enjoy the thought of feeling them moving around inside me, why can't I enjoy the thought of little gemlings running around, why can't I bare to enjoy the thought of Yellow being happy with them."_

_"Ah shit, I think I hear someone coming, I'll have to finish this later, umm Blue Diamond out"_  
  
  


_"This is the continuation of log date 126 3 56, it's been one rotation since the last log and today Steven and Garnet came to visit us, I suspect they actually came for me, and not for White or Yellow._ _"_

_They both seemed nervous, like they knew something that I didn't, which makes me feel even worse. However, it was very pleasant to see Steven again, whether or not he was acting suspiciously._ _"_

_He invited me to go for a "stroll", I agreed and we walked around the palace, which was nice but he kept asking me how I was doing/feeling. I thought he meant physically so I said fine (which wasn't a total lie), but he kept on pressing, and I told him I was fine emotionally. Which was a lie? Maybe? I-i still can't answer that question._ _"_

_But I quickly changed the subject until I dropped him off_ _at Pink's old room (which is now Spinel's room). Then I came to my chambers and started this log continuation, so now I'm just talking to myself again, stars, I should really do something useful._ _"_

" _But the further along in this nightmare called pregnancy, the less and less work I have to do. Yellow said something about it being less stressful for me and the 'babies', but with all this time on my hands, I've only been thinking about what's going to happen to me._ _"_

" _When the crystal gem Pearl explained to us what happened to Pink when she was giving birth. Pearl said that as soon as steven's torso came out she disappeared in a flash without even saying a word to anyone."_

_"I-I don't want that, I don't even want this, I don't want to have to say goodbye, hell I don't want to fucking leave._ _"_

" _But Yellow watching the gemlings develop and on the scanner is making her so happy, I don't remember when she was this happy, not even when Pink or I first emerged. Not when we learned she wasn't shattered and we found ( I think she was more relieved that the war was over than actually being happy), not even when we invited Spinel to live with us,_ _although I think that's a close second"_

" _But this, I'm only doing this for her. I have to make it up to her, for all those times she was there for me when we thought we lost Pink. I have to do it even if it means sacrificing myself and if I'll never get to see her again._ _"_

" _Well I have another appointment to get to, and this time Spinel is coming with us, I wonder what her reaction will be, it will definitely be better than mine."_

_"Blue Diamond out"_

_(Blue's pov)_

I shut off my screen and I bang my head on my vanity, could I really go through with it? Could I really sacrifice myself? Why am I having these thoughts, this was...no is a big mistake?

I instantly perk up to the sound of my room's doors opening, I whip my head to look at the person that opened them.

"Hey Blue, we are ready to go when you are" Yellow diamond says with a smile on her face.

I try to match her happiness "yeah, umm I'm ready to go now" I push my seat back and I make my way over to the group.

This time Steven, Garnet, and Spinel is tagging along with me and Yellow to my appointment. Spinel is gleefully skipping in front of us as everyone else is going the same pace as me.

"Coome oon, can't you go any faster" Spinel whines. " Now Spinel, I am going as fast as I can" I smile at her as she groans.

We make our way to the medical wing, past the waiting area and into the same room where we first learned that I'm..pregnant.. I take a seat on the same same, pale blue, metal table.

Yellow picks up Spinel and sits down in her chair, she gently sets Spinel down in her lap. 

"Ooh I'm so excited!" Spinel bounces up and down.

"Why? The medical pearl said it's going to be a normal check-up" I cross my arms in my lap.

"Well, this'll be the first time I get to see them" Spinels says with a big smile "were you just as excited and happy to see them as I was."

I open my mouth to say something but I just look down at my hands. 

"I know I was" Yellow replies with just as much happiness as Spinel "I nearly cried when I saw them, even if they were just little grey blobs"

"Y-yes, I was very happy" I lie, I try to smile but it comes out as a half-smile.

"Anyways, how many little gemlings are there?" Spinel asks another question.

"Three" I answer dryly.

"Huh, I thought it was two" Spinel stops bouncing "oh well, I can't wait to see them!" She continues jumping with almost twice the amount of excitement.

I smile at her sheer silliness, the pale doors open as the small medical pearl wheels in the camera scanner.

"Wait, I thought you were going to use the regular scanner" Steven says, huh I almost forgot that he was here.

"No, every three months I will use this scanner to scan Blue Diamond" the small medical pearls pats the screen part of the scanner "and it has been three months"

The medical pearl turns to looks at me "you do remember how to do this"

I give her an unsure nod "I just lay down and phase away some of my dress?" The medical pearl nods.

I do as she needs and I get as comfortable as I can on my back, I carefully phase away the part of my dress to reveal my swelling stomach. The coldness of the room makes little bumps appear on my arms and stomach.

After the medical pearl sets up the screen, I have to help her onto my bulging belly, she then pours almost two bottles of cold gel onto me. I shiver from the cold gel and the room, it causes the tiny pearl to almost fall off.

"Sorry" I quickly apologize.

The medical pearl brushes her green hair away from her face "it's quite alright my dia-Blue Diamond"

Spinel lets out an excited squeal as the pearl starts to move the scanner around my abdomen. The screen starts making the same noise as before and I turn to look at it.

"Aww two little...well they're not little" Spinel as excitedly "and wait, I guess I was right, there is only two."

"Wait two" I say out loud "there is supposed to be three" I look at Yellow, she looks like she's about to cry.

I look back at the Pearl "what happened" I say angrily, why am I getting like this...?

"I-i don't know" the Pearl frantically tries to look for the third gemling, but she can't find it.

"Wait, I heard something like this happening with humans" Steven jumps up to get a better look at the screen.

I give him a perplexed look. "Well, sometimes if a woman has twins or triplets, one of the babies 'eats' " he makes air quotation marks "or absorbs the other baby, it's actually not as rare as people think" Steven finishes, he jumps back down and takes his seat next to Garnet.

"So, one of the...babies...ate the other one?" I ask "does that mean one of them died?"

"I really don't know Blue, I'm not an expert on this" Steven looks sadly at me "the only reason I know about it, is Connie's mom told us about women that had two babies then give birth to one"

I turn my gaze to the medical pearl, who is trying to silently pack the scanner away "does this mean I have to eat and sleep less?"

  
"Umm I don't know, I've never seen this, I think you should continue what you've been doing. But please contact me if you feel any different" the medical pearl finally gets the scanner ready to be put away.

"Okay" I wipe off the now warm gel on my baby bump with my sleeve, I sit back up and I look at Yellow. She still looks devastated, I wish I could cheer her up, but I'm not good at it, all I'll do is make her feel worse.

"Hey" Steven calls out, our gaze shifts onto him "were going to go back to Spinel's room, if you need to talk to anyone, I'm here" he looks at Yellow "that's goes for the both of you."

I phase on the missing part of my top and carefully slide off the table, I make my way to the empty chair next to Yellow and Spinel. As soon as I sit down, Spinel decides to move onto the floor to give us some room.

I place my hand on Yellow's, but she doesn't seem to really notice. "Yellow?" I try to get her attention, she slowly moves to look at me.

Her sad, watery, golden eyes stare into mine "what" she says miserably, she turns her gaze to hand.

"Why don't we go to my chambers and relax?" I stand up, trying to get her to move "I can start my extraction chamber and" Yellow angrily cuts me off.

"What's wrong with you?" Yellow quickly jumps to her feet.

"What's wrong with me? I didn't do anything" I raise my voice a little bit.

"Exactly, we just found out that we lost one of our gemlings. And you're just standing here unphased by it" yellow balls her fist, a small lighting arc coming from her elbow to her shoulder materializes "it's like you don't even care"

"Hey I'm just going to go now" Spinel's small voice cuts through the room.

"Me too" Yellow turns to the door, I grab her shoulder and turn her back around "Yellow i-" she cuts me off.

"I'm going to my chambers to think, don't try to send any messages to me" Yellow angrily turns away and heads out the door with Spinel.

Anger seeps through me as I follow them then turn to head straight for my chambers, I try to remain calm as I walk through the somehow crowded halls. As soon as the doors close behind me, I let out an angry groan. I summon a small white orb from my finger and throw it at the wall.

I curl my hands into fists, why couldn't I be sad? Or mad? Or something, other than feeling nothing at all?

I aggressively run a hand through my soft hair, I tear out any knots I come across. I begin to pace around my chambers, with one hand in my hair and the other one on my baby bump.

I yank my hand out of my hair, some clumps of hair is wrapped around my fingers, as I shake the hair off I summon my screen again "umm, log date 126 3 56, this will be my final continuation of this log" I stop pacing and I sit down on my bed.

"So it turns out that one of the _gemlings_ has absorbed one of the other ones, I am now curious if that's going to have any side effects. But I doubt that I'll be able to see it if any occur"

I let out a long sigh "the reason I am finishing this is because I think I made Yellow mad, well not necessarily mad, just upset. But I don't understand what I did or didn't do"

"I would apologize but she said she needs some time to think, but I hope that she'll forgive me, but if not I still have about six months to fix my mistake."

"Stars, I don't know what's wrong with me, I should be devastated that we lost one of the gemlings. I should have tried to do more to cheer up Yellow, I should've done more to prevent whatever happened"

I lay my head in my hands "I need to fix this somehow, but I don't even know where to start, how am I supposed to fix something that started with something that I don't even want" I spit out angrily.

I lift my head out of my hands "Yellow, if somehow you find this, and I am gone, I just want you to know that I am very sorry that I put you through this and with the six months that I still have, I will try to make it up to you. No, I will make it up to you, no matter what"

"I still love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun, im not very good at writing angsty stuff, but bam plot twist, to babies combined! 
> 
> Also, I add this every time, I have a Tumblr if y'all are interested, I post art and stuff. But I don't know what to draw, so if y'all have any ideas (or prompts for writing) go ahead and message me. (Still don't know how to do links)
> 
> Well if y'all don't mind, im going to go and sleep, see y'all next Saturday, adios! 
> 
> (It's now 1:41 am when I post this, happy late pie day!)


	8. Apologizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so once again im not very good at writing "emotional" scenes, so this took me some time to figure it out. It's going to be a shorter chapter, but it's here earlier then I expected, and I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> (Posting this at 10:07 am)

_(Yellow's pov)_

I angrily pace around my room, how could Blue not react to news like that, there is a difference from bottling up your emotions and not showing any at all.

And I should know, but I expected her to start crying or for her to show some sort of emotion. I take my helmet off and I throw it on my bed, I run my gloved hand through my coarse hair.

I let out an exhausted sigh, I walk to my bed and I fall onto my back, I begin to pluck strands of hair from my scalp.

She knows what happened with Pink, and how she turned into Steven, and he has none of her memories...I don't want to lose her too, but she's making the rest of her time hard for me to spend it with her.

Or is it me that's doing it? Maybe I should message her...Maybe I should talk to Steven about this? I don't know how much help he will be, he did say that he doesn't remember much when he was a baby.

Maybe I should see if that Garnet would be willing to talk, she was there when Pink was pregnant with Steven, but I highly doubt that she'll want to talk to me.

I should just get some work done and deal with everything later. I sluggishly sit up, I pull my hand out from my hair and I shake off a clump of freshly plucked hair.

I groan and rub my face with my hands, I should definitely do something productive now. I groan again as my big yellow doors open.

"Yellow" Stevens small voice echo in the room.

"Yes" I lay my head in my hands.

"I came to check on you. Spinel told me what happened after I left" Steven makes his way over to my bed, I offer him to jump in my hand, and I gently put him on the plush yellow bed "so what's wrong?"

I cross my arms on my chest "it's nothing, i'm fine" I grind my teeth together.

"Yellow" Steven says somewhat annoyed.

"Fine, it's just that we learned that we probably lost one of the gemlings, and Blue didn't even get upset or start crying" I mutter out, a small arc of lighting forms from my knee to my mid-thigh.

"And?" Steven presses.

"And, I'm over here about to cry over it" I curl my hand into fists, more of an angry cry then a sad one.

Steven places his tiny hand on my thigh "maybe, she's just dealing with it differently, everyone does. Take me and Amethyst for example, in stressful situations I tend to get emotional, and Amethyst tends to get aggressive and angry towards others" Steven explains "so, you're frustrated and angry while blue could try and hide it from us, but she's probably just as upset as you are"

I sigh and fall onto my back and I accidentally Steven flying into the air and back a few feet "you're probably right, maybe I should message her?" 

"Maybe give her some space to" Steven walks back to where he was sitting.

I turn my head to look at him, "once again, you're probably right" I run my hand through my hair again, more lighting forms. Ugh, I still don't know why she didn't seem to care.

I start picking strands of hair from my head, and Steven seems to notice "Yellow, what are you doing?" He asks worriedly.

"What? I'm not doing anything" I say as I try to shake off a clump of hair.

"That" he points to the clump.

"Oh, it's a habit that I do when I'm...thinking" I sit back up. "Well I normally run my hand through my hair when I'm thinking, but if I'm nervous I tend to start pulling some of it"

I finally just brush the clump of hair off my hand and onto the floor. "Well you need to stop that and relax" Steven says.

"Well everything that I would want to do, you wouldn't find very relaxing" I look down at him.

"Oh, maybe we can go to your sauna" Steven says cheerfully.

"It might make me feel better" I slightly smile at him.

"Then let's go" Steven leaps off of my bed.

"Alright alright, but let's stop by Spinel's room so you can change" I push myself off the bed and exit my room with Steven.

_(Blue's pov)_

"Yellow, I'm very sorry that I didn't react to the very concerning news, umm, it's just that the shock of the news didn't affect me then but now I've cried for an entire cycle about it. Please, I'm just as torn up about this as you are, please let me speak to you in person" I speak into my recording device "i-i'm sorry, if you let me speak to you, I c-can fix it. I am sorry"

I hit the stop button of my recording device, I lay my head on my vanity in shame. If only I could talk to her, I could fix it.

I lift my head and I look back at the floating screen, my eyes turn to look at the send button. My finger hovers over it, but instead I close the screen.

I sigh. I wish I were back in the old days, not for the colonizing part, but for how awkwardly adorable Yellow used to be around me. Back then, my feelings for her were so simple, but now everything is so damn complicated.

Back then, if I didn't show any emotion Yellow would've been fine with it, but now I'm like a monster to her. 

Stars, why can't I just be happy? Or at the very least enjoy what's happening? I place my hand on my belly, I dig my nails into my skin, carefully trying not to draw any blood.

Fuck it. I'm going to go and see her, and maybe, just maybe, tell her how I actually feel. I push back my chair and stand up, I quickly walk out of my chambers, down the hall, past White's room, and straight towards Yellow's room.

I stop right in front of her door, my hand is barely an inch away from the panel. Should I do this? Yellow said to leave her alone. What if she won't talk to me....What if she will hate me for this. What if she...okay, calm down. One of worst things she can do is tell you to go away or she will tell you that she doesn't love you anymore and that she doesn't want to see you ever again...

I quickly retract my hand away from the panel, maybe I should think about this more, no, I've done enough thinking. I slam my hand on the panel, the big golden doors open and warm air hits me.

"Yellow?" I poke my head in the room "I've come to talk to you" I walk into Yellow's room.

"I know you said to leave you alone, but I'm too anxious to really do that" the doors close behind me. I walk further into the seemingly empty room.

I sigh, I guess she left. Probably to talk to White about what a horrible gem I am, or to Spinel, o-or Steven. She's probably telling them that they should stay away from an emotionless monster.

I sit down on Yellow's golden bed, I rest my head in my hands. Stars, I drove her away, I should just go back to my chambers and-. I hear the sound of yellow's big golden doors open, and I excitedly look up to see Yellow diamond and Steven walking into the room.

"Blue?" Steven calls out surprised.

I weakly glance at Yellow, if looks could shatter, I'd be gone a long time ago.

"What are you doing here" Yellow says angrily.

"I-i came to apologize" I scramble to my feet.

"I don't want to hear it" Yellow replies coldly.

"Yellow, you should hear her out, cause the only thing you should do is tell her to leave" Steven says.

"Fine" Yellow says through gritted teeth "but make it quick"

I take an unesscary breath in "Yellow, I-I am very sorry, I didn't mean for it to turn out this way" I start breaking down "I am very upset that we've lost one of the gemlings, it's j-just that the shock of i-it didn't hit me until I caused you t-to storm out"

A few tears roll down my cheeks "we both probably know that I don't have a whole lot of time left, a-and I don't want to spend it torn apart because of something that I've done" I look at her through watery eyes.

She walks over to me, she wraps her warm arms around me as I sob into the crook of her neck.

"Shh it's okay" Yellow whispers in my ear as she strokes my hair. I watch Steven quietly leave the room, after more crying and my aura almost escaping, we end up on Yellow's bed.

"Does this mean you forgive me? I understand if you don't" I look down at my hands.

"I haven't decided that yet, but Blue" I look at Yellow with semi-watery eyes. "I want you to be completely honest with me"

Oh stars.

"Is there something else that's wrong?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so that was hard for me to write and I really do hope you guys enjoyed it cause I spent a long time writing and deleting blue's part. But anyways, I have a Tumblr if any of you are curious, i don't know how to post links, so just search blueberryrock and I should come up.
> 
> Also, I will be taking a break this week, so no new chapter next Saturday, I hope y'all understand. So see y'all next next week! 
> 
> (And if you have any feedback, I'd love to read it Byyyyeeee)


	9. Dreamscape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back bitches!  
> (Dragon ball z abridged reference)
> 
> But i'm back and i'm feeling refreshed with new ideas! Once again, I am not good at emotional scenes, but I really do hope y'all enjoy! And please, I will enjoy any and all feedback!
> 
> Enjoy <3

_(Yellow's pov)_

"So.....what's wrong?"

* * *

"What's wrong? Oh, nothing is wrong" Blue diamond says nervously. I gently place a gloved hand on her baby bump, I rub slow circles on her. "C'mon Blue, I know you better than that".

Blue lets out a sigh, she places her cold hand on mine and looks me directly in the eyes. "I'm going to try to be as honest with you as I can" she looks down at my hand and squeezes it "but there is something I want to do before you decide to hate me".

"Hate you? I would nev-mphff" Blue cuts me off by placing a firm kiss on my lips, I move my free hand to cup her cheek.

Blue finally breaks the kiss and takes a shaky breath in, she rests against the headboard of my bed and summons a screen.

"I...have something for you to listen to" Blue types something out "I've been umm, recording more logs" 

This isn't good, the last time she recorded logs was when we thought Pink got shattered. I shudder from the memory of stumbling upon one, she started off speaking about how much Pink is frustrating her with the much and the colony, then it cuts off to her trying to speak but she starts sobbing. The worst part was it lasted about half a cycle.

Blue finally finds what she looking for. "This was for when I give birth, i-if I didn't make it". Blue hits the play button and I brace myself for what im about to hear.

" _Log date 126 3 58. If you are listening to this, that probably means I'm gone and you've randomly stumbled upon this. You've already probably heard my other two recent logs, and I'm sorry."_

_"If this is my daughter listening I know it sounds like I hated you, but I-I don't? It's hard for me to explain, a-and please tell your mom that this is not her fault, it's mine"._

"Blue?" I shoot her a confused look "I-I don't under-". Blue shushes me " there's more" her voice cracks.

_"Log continuation. Yellow, if you are the one that is listening to this, I want you to know that this is not in any way your fault (it's mine). You didn't make me feel this way (I did)_. _And I don't want you to think that you did this to me or that I hate you for this. I want you to know that I will always love you, no matter what you do with the time that we have left I'll still love you."_

Even if Blue's aura isn't out I can feel her sorrow and her pain lingering in the room. Blue is trying very hard to not show it, but I can see a few tears start to build in those cerulean blue eyes of hers.

After a few minutes of listening to Blue's recording go on and on about how this isn't my fault and I shouldn't blame myself, Blue quietly switches to a different recording.

_"L-log date *sniff* 126 3-3 60. Y-Yellow I'm so-orry"_ Is, is she sobbing in this one? _"I didn't m-mean to. This-s is all my f-fault. I sh-hould have r-reacted better."_

_"I-it's just...I d-don't...I don't like th-h-his"_ the crying gets louder and louder, I look away from the screen and turn to Blue. She closes the screen then looks at me with tearful eyes.

Tears are now freely rolling down her cheeks "Blue, I-I don't understand" I wipe a few tears off of her face "what don't you like?"

"T-this" Blue chokes on her tears, she places her hand back on her baby belly "I-I've been t-trying to hide h-how" Blue cuts herself off with a coughing fit.

I make her sit up completely and I rub her back. "H-how I feel" Blue desperately tries to wipe away her tears, but more and more form.

After a few minutes of crying, her tears have now slowed down to the point where she can actually speak "and what exactly do you feel?" I ask very gently and calmly.

Blue thinks for a moment"I-I don't know" she sobs as more tears form. She aggressively rubs her red eyes with her sleeves, I grab her arms and I hold them in her lap.

"I don't feel v-very happy a-about being pre-egnant" I pull Blue into my lap and place one hand on her stomach and hold her hand with my other.

I bury my face into her soft hair and lovingly squeeze her hand. "I-It's not that I d-don't want them, we-ell I do, but I-I" Blue cries.

"We-e both know w-what happe-ened to Pink a-and Steven" I pull away from her soft hair "that he has to deal with problems?" I interrupt.

"T-that *sniff*, a-and I'll be g-gone" Blue sobs even harder "a-a-and you'll have t-to raise the *sniff* g-geml-lings by you-urself" Blue weeps into her hands, I gently rub her back.

Blue hiccups and wraps her arms around her stomach. "I won't be alone, Steven could try and help, I don't know how much he'll actually be able to help" I mutter the last part to myself, but Blue hears it and cries harder.

"Hey, and I'll have White! She's has had to deal with three young diamonds and I've had to deal with two and a half, we'll be okay" I place a kiss on the back of her head.

"B-but what i-if I don't w-want t-t-to go? I don't w-want to leave y-you." Blue turns around to face me, her eyes are a dull red. Her entire face is drenched in tears, snot, and probably sweat.

Blue lets out a painful groan as she clutches her belly. "I think you should rest, all the stress isn't good for you." 

"I-I'm fine" Blue clearly lies, she starts coughing again, but this time harder. I move closer towards her to help, but she pushes me back "mmm...I'm fi-ine".

"Are you sure? You should get some rest, you've been" Blue cuts me off "under a l-lot of stress, I know" Blue wipes away the last of her tears.

Blue falls onto the bed and face-first into her pillow, I lay on my side and prop myself up with my elbow. Blue turns and looks at me.

"I want you to know, I love you" Blue's almost glowing cerulean blue eyes gazes at mine. "A-and do you forgive me?"

Shit. After dealing with her confession? I totally forgot why I was upset at her. I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out. If I say I forgive her, I won't forgive myself for almost lying to her. But if I say I don't forgive her, it'll only make things worse.

My lack of response makes Blue sigh, her eyes water up again and she mutters something to quiet for me to hear.

"I-if it helps, I'm not mad at you anymore" I give her a slight smile.

"C'mon, I let out some of my feelings, it's your turn to share" she sluggishly pokes my arm.

"No really, I'm not very mad at you" I shoot her a _go-to-sleep_ look. She just half-heartedly smiles at me, she huffs and pulls the blankets onto herself when I don't say anything.

I lay down beside her and wrap my arm around her, I smile as she snuggles into it. I listen to her slow and deep breathing as she falls further and further into slumber.

_(Dreamworld and Blue's pov)_

_I lift myself up out of some orange and yellow foliage, I delicately grab a leaf (as Steven calls it) between my thumb and index finger. I decide to look around, there's nothing much out here besides a red human settlement with something going through it and a tree (which is what I'm sitting under)._

_I carefully stand up and shake off any leaves or twigs that would be in my dress, I pick some of the foliage from my dark blue hair._

_Hmm, guess I'm in the past? I carefully walk over to the structure, making sure I don't step on any rocks or anything. I run my hand over the weathered painted wood. If I'm in the past, why does this structure seem so new and familiar?_

_I move in front of the two very large red doors, maybe if I open it I can see where I'm at? I firmly grasp one of the rusty handles and pull the sliding doors open._

_I walk inside the dark and warm structure, I quietly close the door behind me, I look around for a light switch of sorts but all I can find is a glowing green panel._

_I quickly press it and a very light green crystal chandelier instantly turns on, I blink a few times as my eyes adjust to the light. I look around the room, it has gorgeous darkish green walls, with white floors and a lime green carpet in the middle of the room._

_To the left of the door is a beautiful wood aqua crib, with a cyan blanket hanging off of the side. With a little spinning thing on top (I'll have to ask Steven what it's called), and a plush looking aqua pillow._

_I walk over to it and run my hand over carved smooth carved wood, and at the corner of the crib the design turns into a small swirl with little groves around it going all the way down to the bottom._

_Right beside the crib is a lovely dark brown rocking chair, with a dark green almost blue pillow tied to it. And in the middle of the room is a long window out looking one of the very old kindergartens and it has lime green curtains with dark green polka dots. I run my hand over the curtains, it's surprisingly very soft. I look down at the window sill, which is about foot and a half off the ground, I squat down to look at the small blue and pink plant that's growing in a blue pot. I tap one of the leaves for some reason._

_I look to my right to find a tall brown bookshelf with many earthen books and little stuffed animals in it. I recognize one of the many animals on it, I pick up the soft pink animal, I smile when I realize that its a toy version of Steven's pink lion._

_I set it back down on its shelf and continue my way through the room. Next to the bookshelf is another wooden crib, this time it's an olive green with neon green splotches on it._

_I once again run my hand over the well-crafted wood, I grab the very soft olive green and neon green blanket. It feels like I'm running my fingers through short purple grass from one of my colonies or through lion's mane._

_I place the blanket back on the crib, unlike the other one, this crib has a little string of lights behind it._

_And lastly, to the other side of the crib is a small dresser that has little blue and yellow flying organics that only has two drawers. Curiously, I bend down and open the top drawer, and it's filled to the brim with little aqua dresses, shirts, shorts/pants, and itty bitty socks._

_"Momma?" A little voice calls out, I quickly close the drawer and stand up, I turn around to face a little gem. A blue gem for that matter._

_She has sky blue hair that stops at her chin, she's wearing an aqua blue tank top with a darker shade of blue shorts, and her gem is the same cut as Yellow and in the same place._

_"M-me?" I place my hand where my gem is, the little gem takes a step closer "I-I'm not your...am I?"_

_"Momma, do you love?" The little diamond asks as she throws her hands up to me._

_"I don't think I know" I take a step back, and the little diamond's lip starts to quiver as her pair of familiar beautiful cerulean eyes start to water. She runs out of the room crying and yelling for her mommy._

_What was that and what did I just do?_

_After about a minute passes, the now big green gem doors slide open, and Yellow diamond comes stomping into the room with the same little diamond in her arms._

_"Yellow?" I give her a confused look._

_"How could you?" She angrily says "How could you say that to our daughter?" Yellow takes an angry step towards me._

_"Yellow I...I didn't know" I back up right into the green crib. "Of course you didn't, you never listen and you're a horrible, selfish gem. I can't believe I fell in love with someone like you" Yellow yells._

_I start to tear up "I-I'm sorry"_ _I mutter._

_"I-I'm sorry"_

"Blue?"

_"I-I'm so sorry"_

"Blue, please wake up"

I jolt awake, I groan as I wipe my wet eyes, I slowly sit up as tiredness starts to wear off.

I flinch forward when a warm hand touches my back, I turn to look at who the arm belongs to, I smile as my eyes adjust to the light once again and Yellow appears in my field of vision.

"Blue are you okay?" Yellow worriedly asks.

"Yes, yes, just a" bad dream? Memories of my weird dream wash over me as I try to come up with an answer "an interesting dream"

Yellow raises an eyebrow "are you sure? You were talking in your sleep again, which was kinda cute but then you started to apologize over and over again, which wasn't very cute" Yellow lovingly rubs my back, I lean into her warm touch as I let out a yawn.

"I wa-no am fine, it was just an interesting dream" I rub my tired eyes again.

"Would you like to tell me it?" Yellow places her hand on mine.

I grab it and gently squeeze it. I tell her each and every little detail from my dream, but I unfortunately tell her the end too.

"I hope you know that I don't think your a selfish gem and I will never regret loving you" she gently kisses my cheek.

"I know, hey have you designed the room where the gemlings will be sleeping?" I sluggishly ask.

Yellow shakes her head no " do you mean a nursery? If so then no, I haven't" she smirks at me "Did you have a design in mind?"

"I do, in fact it came to me in a dream" I giggle.

"Alright I'll get you something so you can design the room in the morning" Yellow squeezes my hand in return "But it's still fairly late, you should go back to bed".

"Ugh, but I hate sleeping" I fall back down on my pillow "it wastes time", Yellow chuckles and lays down right next to me, she pulls me into her, and I shiver when her lukewarm armor touches my bare skin.

Yellow phases away her armor leaving her in what I assume is a thin shirt and a pair of shorts, she turns to quietly place her helmet on her nightstand. I push myself back into her warm strong arms as she tries to pull the thick blankets back onto us.

Yellow starts humming a melody, but I'm too tired to really tell what it is, I let out a long yawn as Yellow shoves her face into the crook of my neck.

"Good night" I yawn out.

"Good night" Yellow continues to gently hum as I slowly fall back asleep "I love you" she faintly whispers into my ear. I grumble something to her before I pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the ending was very fun to write, and I hope y'all liked that! Also, i put this at the end of every chapter, but I have a Tumblr (still can't link crap), just search up blueberryrock and I will come up!
> 
> But I hope y'all enjoyed that, and I hope y'all stay safe, see y'all next week. Adios!


	10. Chocolates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I'm back! So this chapter is probably a filler chapter, but the next one will have another hospital visit than a bit of a time skip. And btw Blue is about six months pregnant.
> 
> But enjoy!
> 
> (And please give me feedback, I'll take any and all!)

_(Blue's pov)_

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I look down at the tiny pink gem in front of me.

  
"Of course, I've seen Pink do it a bunch of times" Spinel gives one of the biggest grins I've ever seen.

"A-and you know what to do? " I ask another question "oh and you know some of the rules....right?" I shift nervously on my sore feet.

"Rules?" Spinel shoots me a confused look "how can a ball have rules?"

"Well, there aren't many, just simple ones" I cross my arms "like for instance, we're not allowed to leave our seats, although White has definitely changed that one.....oh and cannons can't be in the ballroom, or the castle for that matter" I stroke my chin trying to think of any rules.

"Well, liquids are no longer forbidden, cause it turns out that Steven is about seventy percent water...." I trail off.

"Speaking of steven, is he coming?" Spinel bounces happily in place.

"I think so, he said that he would come with gifts, although I don't exactly know what gifts he could make..since we are quite bigger then him" I shrug.

"Quite?" Spinel crosses her arms.

I chuckle and roll my eyes "you should probably go and get the ball ready, and is there a dress code" I cursorily ask.

"Dress code?" Spinel scratches her head.

"Yeah, like we could dress...I don't know...nicer? Or different at least" I try to explain but Spinel just shrugs.

"That sounds good, I think I will try something new but I don't really know, you can too if you'd like, that goes for Yellow and White too" Spinel turns around "but like you said, I've got work to do" she starts running down the empty hallway we were talking in.

"And if you need any help, you can always call me or Steven, he has thrown at least two balls" I shout after her. I definitely shouldn't tell her that the first ball turned into a disaster, but it wasn't his fault...

A spike of pain washes over me, starting from my feet and quickly ends as soon as it reaches my mid-calf.

I sigh, I should go and sit down, maybe I'll run a bath. Yeah, that sounds nice. I turn around and painfully make my way to my chambers. As soon as the doors close behind me I instantly phase into nothing but a very loose and thin blue shirt and a pair of comfortable panties.

I slowly make my way across my room towards my extraction chambers (which everyone now calls it a bathroom).

I hit the now higher panel and the doors in front of me open, letting the slightly cold air into the room. I shiver when my bare feet touch the freezing tile floor, but I try my best to ignore it and turn on the bath.

As soon as the room becomes filled to the brim with steam. I phase away the rest of my clothes, and carefully lower myself into the warm water.

I let out a relaxed sigh as I finally make contact with the bottom and sit down. This time I accidentally filled the bath with to much water and it's now up to my chin.

I gently place my hand on my big baby bump, ever since I opened up to Yellow, I've been feeling..... better I guess...I'm certainly not one hundred percent a-okay, but I've been feeling happier about the gemlings.

Every now and then I occasionally have a few bad thoughts, but I'm glad that I have Yellow to help me with it, I just can't help but feel like I'm dragging Yellow.

I shake my head trying to get rid of that last thought, I need to think of something else...hmm what should I wear to Spinel's ball?

She didn't really specify if there was going to be a dress code or not. I smile as a wonderful idea comes to mind, I should wear the dress I wore to my first ball! I will have to make some adjustments, I rub my baby bump, man Yellow will love it!

I quickly finish my lovely bath and I wrap a towel around my body and hair. I sit down on my very comfortable stool in front of my vanity, I unwrap my now wet towel from my hair, I dry my soaking wet hair as best as I can with the towel before I instantly remove all the water from it with my powers.

I toss the damp towel onto the floor, but before it actually lands on the ground it phases away.

  
I grab my new blue hairbrush and I run it through my very tangled hair, I faintly hum some human song. Humming quickly turns into quietly singing.

"From the shell, the song of the sea" I softly sing to myself, I shapeshift my hair to get rid of my loop so I can braid my hair "neither quiet nor calm, searching for love again".

I easily hum the rest of the song as I quickly and effortlessly finish my long braid, I unnecessarily fiddle with the end of my braid, trying to make it not fall apart. I sigh as I throw the end of it over my shoulder, what time is it? I pull up a screen to find that Spinel's ball is in five hours.

I droop onto my vanity and let out another sigh, I should probably finish designing the gemlings little room, but all I need are the colors. If it's going to be anything like that weird vivid dream I had, I should be able to guess the colors correctly.

But alas, I am not a sapphire. The medical pearl did say that the next appointment I'll have should tell us what colors they might be.

I sit straight up and whip around at the sound of my doors opening, I smile when Yellow diamond steps into my room. She turns on my crystal chandelier as she grumbles something to herself.

"I don't understand how you can see so well in the dark" she walks directly towards me and smiles "it's like a new power, and I lovee what you did with your hair your hair"

"Thank you" I grab her hips and pull her closer, I wrap my arms around her and stand up "I wanted to do something new for Spinel's ball, while the braid may not be entirely new, but what I'm planning is...also not entirely new" I quietly giggle "but I know you'll love it"

"You know I'll love anything you'll do, even if you've done it before" Yellow plants a soft kiss on top of my head.

"I know, I know" I release my hold from her and I grab my still open screen "Since you are here, I wanted to show you the nursery design for our gemlings!"

I pull up the blueprints and proudly show her, she grabs the screen and studies each picture for a few seconds before moving onto the next one.

"They look good, but what is the color scheme?" Yellow hands me the screen back.

"I wanted to do the colors of what the gemlings are, but that'll have to wait a couple of days or so" I pull up the time and date again "well, it says the next appointment is actually tomorrow, so the plans will be done quickly"

A sudden rush of fatigue washes over me, I let out a yawn as I dismiss the screen "I think I'm going to take a nap before the ball" I phase into a soft shirt and pants.

I walk around Yellow and head straight for my bed "wake me up at least half a cycle before it starts." I pull all the blankets onto me.

"Noted" Yellow lays down right beside me, I lay down on my back as Yellow messes with my braid, she hums as I flip onto my side, trying to find a good position.

I let out a very long and relaxed sigh as I finally get comfortable, I feel myself drift into slumber as Yellow finishes humming.

"Have a good nap, I'll be back to wake you up" She whispers, I grumble something back to her, but I don't know what it was.

Since I took a nap I surprisingly didn't have a dream, I just fell asleep then bam! Instantly woke up.

"Blue? You said to wake you up now, so I need you to wake up" Yellow shakes me awake.

"Hmmm" I sit up, I wipe the sleep from my eyes, I squint from the light and I turn to the golden diamond next to me.

"Yellow? Mmm, what time is it?" I pull back the very warm covers and shiver slightly as Yellow helps me off of the bed.

"It's about a cycle till the ball, I decided you might need some time to actually wake up" Yellow let's go of me, I let out a groan as I stretch my arms.

"It seems like I did the right thing" Yellow hands me a glass of water.

"Thank you" I croak, I take a few sips of the cold water, I hand her the glass as I yawn.

After a few minutes of Yellow talking to me, making sure I don't fall asleep again, I push her out of the room so I can get ready.

I sit back down on my vanity chair and I fix my messy braid, damn, I knew I should've waited until after I took a nap. But then again, I didn't know that I'd actually take one...

As soon as my braid is done, I stand up and phase off my pajamas and I put on a comfortable pair of matching panties and a bra.

Now, this is the hard part, I have to remember what my dress looked like. It really won't be hard, but it was a very very long time ago.

As soon as remember what the dress I wore for my first ball looks like, I phase it on. I quickly adjust the waist so it's not clinging to my body, but instead it flowing at the bottom.

I turn around to face the mirror, I take a few steps back to see the entire dress.

And it's almost just how I remember it.

The top clings to my form, I had to just the neckline so it ends at the tip of my gem, I kept the long sleeves but moved the end of them just an inch or two back. The color of the entire dress is still blue, but as dark as the night sky, and it still shimmers when I move.

Moving past my waist, I shortened the slit by my leg a lot, so now it goes from my mid-calf to my ankles, which is where the dress stops, I also added the same sized slit on the other side.

This time I finally put on shoes, but they are a simple pair of knee-length boots with a lot of extra padding inside.

I smooth down the front of the dress, I smile as the familiar softness tickles my hands. A familiar chime breaks the silence in my room "come in" I half yell.

I sit back down on my plush stool as the big blue doors open. Steven, Amethyst, Pearl, and Connie walk into my room.

Steven and Pearl laugh at something that Amethyst had probably said, and in Steven's and Connie's hands are some big wrapped items.

As soon as Connie sees me, she accidentally drops the gifts she was carrying and her brown eyes go wide.

I push myself off of the stool and walk over to them "is something wrong" I ask the shocked Connie as I pick up the thing she dropped.

"N-no, nothing is wrong" she shakes her head and smiles "it's just that Steven said that you were at least six months in, but I had no idea you were." I cut her off "Big? Huge?" I smile little.

"Well, no, I was going to say, I had no idea you were so pregnant" she nervously laughs "and your dress looks amazing!"

I slightly blush from the complement. "Well, I am carrying twins" I smile warmly, I gently place my hand on my belly. I examine the nicely wrapped item, it's wrapped in different styles of a human material, which I think is paper and it fits perfectly in my hand. "You guys really didn't need to bring us anything."

"Well, my art teacher had me and my class make stuffed animals" I neatly unwrap all the paper to reveal a very soft, mixed fabric, lion "and I decided to go all out." Connie very proudly says.

I neatly place the paper on my vanity and inspect the toy lion. It has stitched black eyes and a black heart-shaped nose, with a wild rainbow mane and matching tail.

"It may not be the prettiest thing in the world, but I'm pretty sure that bad boy gave me an A+ for the rest of the year" Connie smiles "and it took me a little more than a week to make it, not including the time it took to gather the materials, luckily my mom and dad were there to help me."

I put the adorable lion on my vanity and I grab the gift that Steven was holding, "Man, you do not know how long it took to wrap those, and how much wrapping paper it took" Steven smiles as I once again, neatly take the paper off.

"As I said, you really didn't need to bring us anything, but I really do appreciate it" I happily say, I place all the paper on the vanity with the other paper.

In my hand is a beautiful wooden box with a wind-up on the back, it's a lovely shade of dark green with the diamond insignia top.

"C'mon, wind it up!" Steven excitedly says.

I smile at his lack of patience, I delicately wind up the box, as excitement builds inside me with each crank.

Suddenly the little box makes a strange _CLICK_ sound and a wonderful tune starts playing, I shoot a confused look towards Steven. But he just looks at me with what I think are tearful eyes.

The song ends quickly, Steven sighs "The song is called you are my sunshine, my dad would sing that to me whenever I got scared, I'll teach you the lyrics later, but now we've got a ball to attend!" Steven turns on his heel towards the door.

"I'll be right after you" I call out to him and his friends as they leave. I quickly set the box next to the lion, I take one last glance over my outfit before I turn around and leave.

(At the ball)

I stand in front of familiar ballroom doors, this time I'm not being introduced to gems, this time I'm just going to go in and enjoy the ball without any pressure, what so ever.

I take a deep breath in, hold my head up high, and hit the panel that opens the doors. Music fills up the small hallway I'm standing in, I walk into the very crowded room. I spot Steven and Connie dancing with a multitude of different gems and fusions.

I also see Spinel dancing with Amethyst and a handful of other quartzes, and Pearl talking to Blue and Yellow Pearl. I carefully move towards one of the back corners of the room, once I'm there I look around the room trying to find Yellow, I don't think she's here. I'd would've spotted her by now.

I sadly sigh, guess I'll have to wait for some time. As I wait I eagerly watch the only door that we can fit through, and it hasn't been all bad, a lot of different gems came up to me to say hello and to congratulate me. One gem even brought me a tray of brown and white sweets, which attracted Steven and Connie. They then told me the sweets were called 'chocolate', and I told them I love the really dark ones, which turned out to be dark chocolate.

They did have to take the tray away from me before I ate it all, then the diamond doors opened and I got very excited, but then White Diamond appeared then the doors remained close for quite a while.

She seemed to easily notice my mood and made quickly walked over to me.

"I'm going to assume you're waiting for Yellow?" White rests her back against the wall.

"Well...yeah" I sigh "I wanted to surprise her by putting on the dress from my first ball" when I finished my sentence, White did a double-take on my outfit.

"Oh wow, I didn't even notice" She runs her hand over my covered arm "you still look as beautiful as the day you first put it on"

I blush from the compliment "look, this time I actually put on shoes!" I lift my dress and flaunt my boots.

White laughs "they're not the heels that go with the dress, but those are pretty close".

I let go of my dress "I don't understand how you and Yellow can wear something with heels, I'd trip in them very easily"

"Which is why I let you go barefoot" White smiles warmly.

I smile back. "Anyways, I've really only came to the ball to say hello to every, so after that, I'm probably going to leave" I nod as White pushes herself off of the wall and heads towards Steven and his friends.

I sigh and rest my head against the hard stone wall. I continue to watch the door until Yellow diamond finally walks through it. Happiness builds inside of me as she spots me.

She carefully makes her way across the very crowded ballroom floor, I frown as I notice a few sparks dance across her shoulders and chest.

She finally stops in front of me and sighs "I'm sorry for being so late, as soon as you pushed me out of your room a topaz said there was an emergency, so I had to deal with that, then I got a reminder that the ball has started so I quickly polished my armor and...wait..." Yellow takes a step away from me. A big smile creeps on to my face.

"Is that?" Yellow looks me up and down.

"In fact it is! I did have to make a few adjustments to the dress, but I kept it pretty much the same" I wrap my arms around Yellow, she does the same, she gives me a short but passionate kiss on the lips before she pulls away and leads me towards where everyone is dancing. "C'mon, let's join them." 

"Okay, but only for a little bit" I grab her hand and wrap my arm and she twirls me.

We continue to dance for some time before I start to feel sick from all the chocolates, so we say goodbye and thank you to everyone before Yellow whisks me away to my room, where I then have a 'stomach ache' for a few hours.

I painfully groan into my plush pillow, Yellow lovingly rubs my aching pregnant belly.

"Just try to sleep" Yellow kisses my neck.

"C-can't.. hurts too much" I whimper. 

"Steven said it'll go away soon, just sleep it off" Yellow slows down, she rubs slow soothing circles.

Unfortunately, her touch is very soothing, I can feel myself growing tired every second.

I let out a long yawn which turns into another groan "mmmm fine, I'll try to sleep, but I'm telling you it's not going to work" I grumble. I tightly close my eyes, trying to get my self to fall asleep.

It eventually works when I finally relax and mumble good night.

"Good night Blue" Yellow places a kiss on my head before I quickly pass out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so for some reason I had a lot of fun writing this, and I have a few ideas for the next chapter. 
> 
> But somehow the idea of Connie making an almost life-sized lion out of scrap fabric and not needing it anymore and then giving it to the diamonds, really stuck with me for this one.
> 
> And I wrote a short story some time ago, it's about Blue's first ball, so check it out, I think it's called...Blue's first ball (I'm not too creative with names)
> 
> Anyways, if anyone is interested in maybe learning about me more or wanting to see my "amazing" art, I have a Tumblr! (Still suck at links) Just search up blueberryrock and I will come up!
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed, goodnight everybody!  
> (And happy easter/holidays!)


	11. Moon Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! So I've finally watched all seven? eight? Harry Potter movies and I regret not watching them sooner. I can proudly say that I freaking love Snape! I don't really know why...well, he kinda reminds me of my dad...in a weird way, but anyway onto the chapter!

_(Blue's pov)_

This is taking forever.

I impatiently drum my fingers on my thighs, I've been sitting here in this very uncomfortable chair in the waiting room of the medical wing.

For some reason, it's been unusually packed with a bunch of different cracked gems. This is of course very, very, concerning, but I can't do anything about it until after my stupid appointment.

Which I apparently can't miss for the damn world! I groan and lean my head against the back of the chair. I glance over at an empty chair where Yellow would be.

She is once again off planet, this time, she took White with her to investigate what's or who's been cracking and almost shattering all these gems. 

I asked her if I could come with her, cause most of the gems that have been badly damaged are from one of my old colonies and court. But she very quickly shut that down.

I highly suspect that it is the work of a somewhat large rebellion that's been going on, but if I try to talk to any of the cracked gems, they either have no memory of what happened or they just poof themselves over and over again from the sheer memory of what happened to them.

So the only information we've gotten is that it's been happening on one of my colonies. I nervously run my hand through my brushed, soft, hair.

I let out a soft gasp as one of the little gemlings kick me, I look down at my baby bump, I smirk as I lightly make circles on it with my nail.

"You're impatient too, aren't you" I coo "hopefully just a few more minutes, then I get to see your colors" I look up at the clock behind the little receptions desk "and I should ask the medical pearl if we can take any pictures..." I mutter to myself.

Finally, a few more minutes go by and the medical pearl calls me to a different room.

The new room has dark blue walls, grey tiled floors, and one big metal table and no waiting chairs, it also has the scanner, waiting to be used.

I carefully push myself onto the cold table and lie down, I groan as soon as my stiff back hits the table. The small green medical pearl climbs onto the table, I effortlessly phase away part of my dress so my baby belly can be scanned.

The small pearl tucks away a strand of her green hair behind her ear as she climbs onto me. She empties an entire bottle of freezing cold gel and tosses the bottle on the ground. 

The little gem hops off of me and runs to grab the scanner. "Hey, umm I have a question" I softly shift on the table.

"Hmm?" The medical pearl replies as she tries to untangle the wire.

"Don't you need to angle the screen or something? So you know, I can see the gemlings?" I ask.

"What? Oh yes" the pearl's soft voice floats through the almost empty room. She grabs the side of the scanner and turns it towards me "is that better?"

I simply nod. The medical pearl finally untangles the scanner wires and climbs back onto me. She spreads the gel around with her hand before she uses the scanner.

I shiver from the still very cold gel, the screen part starts to make a noise so my eyes instantly snap towards the screen.

To my amazement, both gemlimgs are surprisingly large, since the screen is almost black and white, I can barely see a hint of color on both of them. The larger of the two is a very light shade of blue with a hint of green, and the smaller one is a dark shade of green with splotches of very light green.

I slightly frown when I look at the second gemling. She...she shouldn't be two different colors. Puzzled, I stare at the small pearl, looking for answers.

She shakily meets my eyes, "I-I'm sorry Blue Diamond, I've never seen this happen before" she tucks a few strands of her mossy green hair behind her ear "I'm going a-assuming that, when your two gemlimgs combined, their colors merged?"

"I'm not too sure, but congratulations, you still have fairly healthy gemlings, and you know what colors they are so planning their room shouldn't be a problem," and with that done, the small medical pearl quickly leaves the room before I can even get a word out.

I scoff, what an unprofessional pearl. I push myself up and immediately phase the rest of my dress on. Unfortunately, there is nothing I can do about her.

I gently and slowly slide off the metal table, once-off I immediately head for the door. I wrap the veil that I brought with me tightly around me. I waste no time walking to my room, not even bothering to say hello to anyone.

As soon as those big doors behind me close, I unwrap the dark blue veil and throw it on the carpet. I quickly summon a floating blue screen and I hurriedly send Yellow and White a message about the gemlings and what little the pearl said.

I smack my head with my hand, I completely forgot to ask the pearl is it is possible to send some pictures to Yellow and White. Oh well...

As soon as that's done, I lightly toss myself onto my very soft bed. I bury myself under the velvety blue sheets, I sigh and close my eyes.

"Next week will be somewhat exciting, cause next week Yellow will finally let us go off-planet alone!" I exclaim to no one but myself and the gemlings.

I trace large circles on my baby belly, they become smaller and slower as I unexpectedly fall asleep.

_(The next week)_

I let out a bored sigh as I scroll through what seems like endless reports, more than half of them are bull-shit excuses for "reports", telling me that I'm "sooo" lucky that I'm having gemlings. Usually, Blue Pearl and a few other gems help manage the reports that come flooding in, but a lot of congratulations still manage to pass through...

But nevertheless, I must read most of them, and I suspect that Blue Pearl and the other gems allow so many of the stupid "reports" as a means to cheer me up. But I don't need a constant reminder that I have a due date (or a death date as I once called it).

"Pearl, Pyrobes," they boredly glance at me "You all are dismissed. Feel free to take the rotation off" I dismiss them, they nod and quietly leave me alone with my thoughts.

I glumly look out the window to my left, and for miles upon miles all I see are beautiful blue trees with gold leaves with blooming purple flowers.

I look back at my screen and ignore all the reports, I decide to pull up a very old report about this planet.

_Planetoid name: Planet 2064 (aka The Oasis)_

_Location: Around one thousand light-years away from homeworld_

_Abandoned: Yes_

_Reason for abandonment (skip over if it was successful): no more materials, to many organics, and large mountains will randomly produce a green liquid that can melt anything_

_Water coverage: 22% water 78% land_

_Organics (skip over if none have been found): a lot of organic plants, and a lot of unintelligent flying organics that can breathe water_

_Diamond ownership: Blue Diamond_

_How many moons: Three, one with organic plants, and two are mainly just water_

_Most materials: Silicon, iron, copper, and other minerals. Used to be good for making lapis lazulis and possibly sapphires_

_Notes: My diamond, the peridots have said that we are running low on materials and the huge mountains that are scattered across the land are filled to the brim with a slimy green liquid that can melt anything, even gems! (But somehow the organics that walk or fly this planet seem to be immune to the liquid so, I and a few others have managed to capture a few to study). So, we have left this planet and await your orders._

_-Calcite cut 9l3_

I get a random urge to quickly dismiss the screen and get up from my throne, I slam my hand on the panel that opens the doors in front of me. I am greeted by three flights of stairs. I shuffle carefully down the stairs, trying not to slip on my good dress or anything else.

Once i'm on the ground floor I spot Pearl sitting in a chair sketching. "Pearl" I call her name, she slowly looks up at me "I'm going out for a short walk, message me if there are any _real_ emergencies" she silently nods as I open the blue doors in front of me.

I haven't even taken a step outside and I'm already drenched in sweat from how humid the dense jungle is. I let out a slight groan as I put my long light blue hair into a ponytail.

I shift my dress to make it looser then before and I end it just below my knees. I finally start my walk into the muggy jungle, I cautiously make sure that I don't step on any little organics that might be around and so I don't trip on any of the roots of the blue trees.

I could very easily walk around the entire moon in about a few cycles, the moon itself is rather small but with it's very dense (but pretty) jungles, it'd probably take me about a rotation to actually do it. I continue to go deeper and deeper into the jungle, I stop when I come across a small river.

I carefully maneuver my way onto the river bed. The water is an unusually dark shade of blue with very reflective rocks at the bottom. 

I stay there for a few minutes until a twig snaps behind me, I whip my head around to where the noise came from. I quickly scramble I onto my feet, my hand hovers over my gem, itching to summon my weapon.

A few seconds go by as anxiety seeps into me, this time the noise of some foliage being moved makes me quickly summon my weapon and turn my entire body towards the second noise.

"Hello?" I nervously call out. I get into a defensive position with my long, blue, scythe. This time it only has one deadly sharp watery blade, but at the end of the long handle is a short little knife.

No one answers, so I lower my defensive position but not my guard. The jungle gets eerily quiet, but the running water seems to be drowning out any other noises.

I slowly turn to face the creek, my nerves are still going crazy, screaming at me that I should run away or do something that isn't just standing there.

And then it all happens very quickly, the second my eyes move down to the small stream a gem lunges at me, but I easily slice it in half.

As soon as it poofs more gems come out of the surrounding trees and bushes. Most I recognize as old quartzes and agates that used to serve me and the other diamonds, they quickly surround me but I slice through a line of them. But more seem to pour out of the forest.

I sigh, as I know that this isn't going to go well for any of us.

"What do you want from me?" I cry. Many of them pull out their weapons, most have swords or whips, while the ones in the far back have bows.

"Isn't it obvious?" A fairly large four-armed gem steps out from the crowd. She has three eyes, one black and two blue. Her long curly, black and baby blue, hair stops right at her waist.

On her chest is a gem that resembles a sapphire, but the colors are all wrong. Instead of the gorgeous blue it would probably be, it has stripes of black in it. And on her left forearm is another gen, but it resembles a black jasper with stripes of blue in it. And her outfit is a mixture of the old quartz uniforms with a blue diamond on it and a mixture of the sapphire's dress, giving them a short striped skirt.

"N-no. Not really" I try to mask my ever-growing fear.

"Well, then, allow me to explain" the Jasper and Sapphire fusion draws her own weapon, which probably hasn't changed besides the color. Out of the jasper's gem, they pull out a long spikey whip.

"Me and my, heh, friends here" she gestures to the other gems that surrounds me "have decided to riot, or better yet! We've decided to start our own little rebellion!"

"Although it's not very small" she adds as she scratches her chin.

I can feel sweat beads roll down my face, also my gut feels like it's about to send up my breakfast. I take a deep breath in, trying to calm my nerves, but the fusion seemed to notice.

She laughs an evil, wicked, and empty laugh. "Are you, the great, all-powerful, _lustrous,_ Blue Diamond scared?" The fusion smirks "I hope you understand that I'm not going to hurt you" she pauses, then smiles again "well, let me backtrack on that, I'm not going to poof you"

I grip my scythe even tighter then before, waiting for someone to move. "You know I can slice through all of you, like cake" I grit through my teeth

"I'm not sure what cake is, but I seriously doubt that. You see, while you may be bigger then us and faster, I do have numbers on my side, and future vision."

"I know for a fact that the future is never set in stone" I growl.

She laughs again, "you may be right my dear, buuut, I do see many, many, many, possibilities where you come with us" she gives me an unnerving smile "most of them you are unconscious."

And it is at that moment where I snap and swing my sharp blade at her, but she ducks and the deadly blade only grazes her head.

"Attack" she grins evilly.

Almost all of the archers that surround me release their arrows, most of them whistle past me while a few get stuck in my hair.

The first of many waves of gems come rushing towards me, I slice through them with ease. But it isn't until the second wave of small arrows are released that I realize I'm possibly fucked.

Once again, most of the arrows manage to miss me, which I smirk at, but a few have actually managed to dig into my arms, neck, and back.

I let out a slight whimper as the gemlimgs painfully move inside me. But I stupidly work through the pain, cutting down more and more of the small fusion's forces.

I take a split second break to look at their face. But I frown as I see her smiling smugly like she has won the battle. Which, I fear she has.

I spend at least five more minutes, barely poofing any more of the fusion's soldiers. I, unfortunately, can feel myself losing energy quickly, my muscles start to burn, the pain in my belly is starting to flare up more, and I can see myself get more sluggish by the second.

As soon as I cut through the last of the archers, I hear the fusion curse to herself. I smirk as I quickly get the upper hand, I've definitely cut through more than three-fourths of her troops.

"You—don't need to—do this," I say between breaths.

"Yes, I do, you don't understand. I have a very flawless plan" she runs a stripped hand through her hair.

"Would you care to tell?" I ask.

She laughs a very, very, empty laugh "Ah, my diamond, you're very funny. I unfortunately have to say no to that request."

Out of nowhere, pain wracks through my entire system. I fall hard onto my knees and I painfully clutch onto my baby belly.

"Ah-ha!" The fusion points at me "Didn't I tell you! I knew she would be beaten" the fusion happily talks to herself.

She shakes away her joy and walks up to my face, "aaand, didn't Yellow Diamond warn you about the dangers of stressing yourself out too much?" The gem taunts.

"F-fuck—y-you" I barely say through the pain. Exhaustion seeps quietly into me, over masked by all the pain I feel.

"Don't worry you're pretty little head, I told you I'm not going to poof you. Although I would've liked to do that, but you're much, much more valuable to me in this state" the fusion uses two of her four arms to summon something.

The sound of an engine turning on catches my attention. My tired eyes slide upwards, and something very big and shiny appears in my line of sight.

"I-is that a ship?" I weakly ask "where did you get that?" I whisper the last part to myself.

"Good job! Ten points to you" the gem summons a large black bubble around us.

"Where—where are you taking me?" I tiredly ask.

"Hmm, a cell" the fusion chirps "if you'd like a more specific answer, far away...away from this place...in space!"

I close my eyes for a second and when I open them I'm in a large room, with no windows, and the only exit large a large electric wall that will definitely hurt if I touch it.

I move onto my stiff back, I stare up at the metal ceiling....This is going to be a longer journey than expected..

Dammit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!! Cliff hanger! I do hope y'all enjoyed, it was fun to write that chapter, and if you'd like to leave a review, I will definitely read it!
> 
> Side note, I have a Tumblr, I've pretty much given up on trying to link stuff, so just search blueberryrock on Tumblr and I should come up. I normally post art and stuff, I will try to post these chapter on that. But anyways thanks for reading <3
> 
> Much love  
> Nat


	12. Jail Cell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! I hope everyone is okay, at home, washing their hands, and staying safe. But I hope y'all like this chapter, I had fun writing it and I added a new character! Which I still have to name.
> 
> And if you look up what a black opal looks like, be prepared to be amazed! They are gorgeous! In my opinion...anyways enjoy the chapter
> 
> (Harry Potter fans, did y'all see that they named a new snaked species after Salazar Slytherin! If y'all didn't they named a new snake after him)
> 
> Enjoy!

_(Blue's pov)_

"Day, umm, ten? Eleven? From what I can see out of my small window, it's currently evening. Although it's hard to tell, the sky is a dark shade of green" I talk to myself like I'm recording a log "it's probably been a week or two from the day I've been captured"

I walk from the middle of the almost bare room towards the back of it, where my small bed and an even smaller window is.

I step onto the small bed and peer out the window. If I were visiting this planet, not captured, I would be exploring the absolutely gorgeous planet.

But, given my circumstances, I can only see this planet for what it is. A jail cell.

I turn away from the tiny window and slide down onto the bed, I glance over the same bleak room. One of the four walls is an electric fence that is designed by Yellow (stars I miss her) to hurt very badly when touched.

The other three are just grey, with no hints of any other color. I am very fortunate that the little fusion (and oddly enough, her name is Black Opal, which I then thought that only a Pearl and an Amethyst can make that....) gave me a bed, a small desk, a stupid camera in a corner watching my every move, and a small pink and orange fruit-bearing plant.

And sadly, that plant is my favorite thing in this room, I even named it Padparadscha after it's coloring. I sigh and rest my head against the stone wall.

I watch as the only lighting in the room (from the window) slowly goes out. They should've found me by now, I've been gone for more than ten days! I was only supposed to stay on The Oasis for at least five, and I'm very certain that Blue Pearl would've had some gems go looking for me and they would've found all the poofed gems.

I pull my knees as close as I comfortably can to my chest, I wrap my arms around them and lay my head on my arms. Somehow this has got to be my fault, and deep down I know it too.

I should've just stayed in the damn moon base, where it was safe and well guarded. Or you know, stay on homeworld while Yellow and White actually go out and do shit.

I twirl a strand of my dirty, knotted, hair around with my fingers. I sigh and fall onto the bed, I maneuver to face the grey wall. Barely hanging onto the edge from my big belly I pull the very small and thin blanket over me.

I've had many ideas of how to break out of this place, but something about this place has muted my powers a lot. So much so that I can only make a small energy orb that's as big as my fingernail. 

I summon one of the little orbs and burn away part of the wall to add to the lines. Eventually, sleep comes to me, but still no dreams.

_**BANG!** _

_**BANG!** _

**_BANG!_ **

I get rudely awakened by loud noises, sleepily, I turn myself around to face the electric wall and the bitch that put me behind it.

"Goood morning!" Black Opal cheerfully sings. I groan and fling my flat pillow at her, but the stupid electric wall makes it explode and the insides go everywhere.

"WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT!" The fusion screams. I mischievously smile at her. "THAT'S THE FIFTH FUCKING PILLOW YOU'VE DESTROYED" the fusion yells even louder, she pinches the bridge of her big nose and sighs.

"Sorry about that, you really do need to stop that, otherwise I won't bring you anymore," the fusion backs away from me and towards the tall door behind her.

"You, my lovely Blue, have a visitor!" She says chirps. She hits a panel that opens the doors behind her, and out from those doors walks in an even bigger fusion.

I'm assuming they're made up of three to four gems, she has crazy, curly, pastel rainbow hair reaching all the way to the floor. She has two gems on her face, one amethyst gem in her right eye, and an emerald gem right underneath. She also has one topaz gem on the palm of her left hand.

She has a very long and formal rainbow pastel dress, with one slit starting at her knee, a seemingly tight black ribbon around her fit waist, and a blue diamond on the belt.

I stare directly in her five black eyes, she dismisses Black Opal from the room.

"Blue Diamond," I shiver from her unnaturally smooth voice "it's a shame that we have to meet under these—circumstances." She smiles cruelly.

"Yes, such a shame" I spat "what do you want with me?" I stand up from the crusty bed and walk to the electric wall. I now notice how tall the fusion is, she about as tall as Pink was.

"Tsk tsk, it's not what I want with you, it's what I need from you" she corrects me "it's what's incubating inside of you right now".

I protectively place my hand on my baby bump, " What do you want with them" I ask angrily.

The fusion looks slightly shocked. " _Them_ –" she silently mutter to herself "they didn't tell me there was a _them_ , oh well, this makes it a lot worse for you" the tall fusion smiles even harder. 

"And to answer your question, I need them for....something you'll find out soon enough" she turns around "or, you know, you won't" she waves her hand in the air, she exits the room swiftly and the other smaller fusion walks into the room.

"Ah don't worry, the boss is vague to everyone." Opal grins "now, there is something that I need from you."

"And...?"

"Just a little thing called, information," she says coldly.

I roll my eyes "good luck, " 

"Y'know, I should be saying the same thing to you" she grimly. Opal opens the door, again, to let three topazes in. My hand starts trembling as they make a small entrance in the electric wall and walk into my cell.

I try to fight them off as they try to tie me to the bed, I kick one of the topaz away from me, she hits the electrics wall and poofs.

Black Opal picks up her gem and swears, she calls in for reinforcements. I throw the other two topazes at the electric wall and I walk over to the fusion. She is trying very hard to hide the fact that she is literally quivering.

I try to grab her but she jumps out of the way and out of my cell. She quickly fixes the wall and calls for reinforcements again.

"Hurry the fuck up! She just took out three topazes, so I need you to send amethysts! And a lot of them to" she yells at her summoned screen. 

The fusion angrily hangs up and dismisses her screen "Y'know, you are being overly difficult" she sighs "it would be a lot easier if you just co-op-per-ate" she claps out the syllables.

"You locked me in here, why do you think I'd do anything for you" I angrily hiss.

"Do you not understand your situation?" She flails her arms in the air like a bird "I am holding you in a cell! You can not escape!" She screeches angrily.

"Well, I may not be able to escape, but I know that the other diamonds are looking for me. And they will find me, and possibly shatter you" I smile as she gets angrier.

"Gah! That's it! I've had it with you!" She points at me "Nobody is coming for you, you are in a cell on an abandoned planet in the middle of nowhere space, no one will find you" 

My smile falters as there is a loud bang from the door. "Finally, " the fusion opens the door "couldn't get here fast enough, could ya?" She angrily pulls five amethyst into the room.

"Tie—her–up—now" she is so mad that her voice is hoarse from all the yelling.

The amethyst come into my cell the same way the topazes did, except with even more rope and they have their weapons out.

"We don't want to use force" Amethyst one says in her surprisingly soft voice "but we will if needed."

This time I don't put up a fight, they effortlessly tie my hands together and my feet to the bed. They rip my sleeves off of my dress and throw them onto the floor.

I could break out of the rope that's around my hands and feet, but they'd probably hurt me a lot more then they already plan.

As soon as Black Opal starts asking me questions about the gemlings, I automatically go into autopilot mode until I give her an answer that she doesn't like.

"Tell me how long you have left in the pregnancy, " she glares at me.

"Again, I. Don't. Know. We've only assumed that it'll be as long as a human's pregnancy. " I sigh.

"I think you're lyin' " she growls.

"For the love of—look, I can tell you how long it takes to incubate a diamond. I can also tell you how long it takes a pregnant human to develop another human" I angrily say "but, what I can NOT tell you is how long it'll take for these gemlimgs to come out, " I place my bound hands on my baby bump.

"And for that comes a punishment" she nods to a buff amethyst with dark curly hair.

"P-punishment?" I worriedly say.

  
"Yes, p-p-punishment" she mocks me "for every wrong question answered, you get punished"

The Amethyst with dark curly evilly grins as she summons her weapon, which is a long double-handed sword (which is about as long as my index finger).

She hops up onto my small bed and lazily drags her sword towards me, ripping open the bed (which earns another few swear words from the fusion). I try to move away from her as much as I can, but it is no use, as I reach the end of the rope, the Amethyst holds up her sword to my forearm. 

"Just say the word boss" her gruff voice sounds like nails being dragged on the walls of the palace. She lightly digs the point of her very sharp sword into my arm.

"Do it." Opal grins evilly.

The amethyst slices open my arm, starting near my elbow to my wrist. I scream out in pain as dark blue blood splatters all my dress and the bedsheets. 

"Ooh, that was a bit too much Amethyst! Next time try not to do that much, maybe halfway down the arm?" The small fusion says.

The Amethyst hops off the blood-covered bed and walks over to the other amethysts. "Sorry boss" she apologizes to the fusion.

Big fat tears stream down my face as I try to cradle my torn open arm. "Alright, that'll be enough questions for now, untie her" the fusion turns around and heads for the electric wall "I'm surprised her aura isn't out" she mutters to herself. 

As soon as the ropes around my hands and feet are cut, I instantly grab my arm and sob. I angrily let out my aura, causing the amethysts to crumble to the ground and nearly poof.

The fusion barely holds her self together and calls for the amethysts to hurry up and get past the wall. I choke on my own painful sobs as the amethysts on the ground crawl past the barrier.

And once the barrier is sealed the small gems pick themselves up and leave me alone in my blue aura. I shakily grab my torn off sleeves from the ground and carefully wrap it around my blood-stained arm.

After a while, the pain in my arm is still going strong but has died down just a little. I pull in my aura and try to sit up, but the small room seems to be spinning. But that's probably from all the blood loss. I try to wipe my wet face with my good arm, but whenever I move, my bad arm hurts even more.

Stars, I wish someone would find me.

I look over at the small pink and orange plant, it seemed to replenish the fruits I picked and ate. I probably should eat something.

I gently get off of the bed, trying not to move my now throbbing arm. I slowly make my way over to the plant, grab two of the bite-sized fruit, and sit back down on the bed. 

Time to get this over with. I pop one of the small fruits in my mouth and quickly eat it. I shudder from its very sour flavor, and I waste no time eating the second one.

I lay flat on my back staring up at the dull ceiling, I let out a quiet hiss as I put my still slightly bleeding arm on my chest. 

I sigh tiredly. "Y-Yellow, I hope you find me soon. Today the fusion had some amethysts t-tie me to the bed and then she interrogated me. I tried to tell her everything that I knew, which I know that some of the things I told her you won't be very happy about" I roll onto my good side and shut my eyes.

"But it was the last question that made me realize that we don't know much about my pregnancy. Or if I should even call it that? Maybe I'm just incubating them and they will burst out of me and that'll make me poof, or worse" I let out a yawn. 

"That'll have to wait, I'm very tired from all the questions they asked and the fact that they sliced open my arm. I, unfortunately, lost a lot of blood, so hopefully, tomorrow all I'll do is sleep and—" I cut myself off with a big yawn that makes me quiver. 

I pull the thin, blood-soaked, blanket onto myself. "A-and they won't bother me, but one can only hope"

"Goodbye for now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun. I will, unfortunately, taking another break this week, my poor puppers have been having issues and it's been stressing me out. So I will be back in perhaps May.
> 
> As always, I have a Tumblr! Just lookup blueberryrock and I will come up, but I hope y'all liked that chapter and if you'd like to leave a comment I will definitely read it. 
> 
> See ya in May?


	13. Pink Sapphire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am once more editing and posting this very late, so if y'all leave any comments I'll have to ream them tomorrow.
> 
> But enjoy and any comments will be read and appreciated!

_(Yellow's pov)_

"I'm sorry Yellow, but I can't help anymore, I've done all I've can," Steven Universe says over a diamond communicator "I'd love to keep helping you look for her, but I've got some stuff I need to do on earth, but–" I cut him off.

"No, no, I get it. You've spent a lot of your time helping me look for Blue, I'm very grateful, I'll keep you updated if we find anything" I say exhaustedly. 

"Sorry, " he apologizes again " what I was going to say was, after I'm done with the stuff I need to do, I'll come back and help" he determinedly says.

I sadly smile at him, but it quickly vanishes as I say goodbye to him and hang up. I rub my tired eyes, ever since Blue has gone missing, I've been working my ass off trying to find her.

But I've had no hope, we'll expect for all the quartz's Blue Pearl found poofed on the Oasis's moon. But they don't even know where they're keeping her.

And every rotation that I've lost searching is another rotation she could be shattered or worse.

And to make matters worse, she is still pregnant. I groan at that last part. I need to get off my ass and go out and search planets.

But instead of doing that, I am currently sitting on my bed wasting time. I let out a tired front as I get off of the bed, I summon a yellow screen and I send a message to Yellow Pearl, telling her to get my ship ready.

As soon as Yellow Pearl says it's ready hastily warp to my ship. The huge golden ship is gleaming in the sunlight, I sadly sigh as I glance at Blue's unused ship.

"I will find you" I mutter to myself. I climb up the many flights of stairs to reach the entrance of the ship. I carelessly stomp through the empty golden halls of the ship, only slowing down when I reach the cockpit.

I throw myself into the somewhat comfortable driver's seat, I take a deep breath to prepare myself as my right arm is engulfed by a golden light. I relax once the noise of the engines starts roaring as I leave the ground. The beautiful purple-blue sky of homeworld quickly changes into the inky blackness of space.

I tilt my arm more towards the right to steer the huge ship to an old galaxy the I haven't visited in eons.

_(Blues pov)_

I groan as I slowly sit up. The bright sunlight that pours in my small cell nearly blinds me for a few seconds. I rub the exhaustion from my eyes, I'm being very careful that I don't move my very injured arm.

It stopped bleeding a while ago, but it still hurts like a bitch whenever I move. Which is why I only move off of the bed to grab food. 

Luckily, none of the fusions have visited me yet. After three days they finally gave me another pillow, a nice soft plush one! They probably think that I won't destroy this one, which is true.

I delicately comb my thin hand through my dirty hair, I gingerly put my weaker hand on my big baby belly. I'm now currently seven and a half months pregnant starting today.

I sigh as hunger washes over me, I slowly reach over from the bed to "Padparadscha" a small pink and orange plant. 

I slowly grab all the small sour fruits that the plant produces. I quickly shovel all six of them into my mouth, I twitch from the very sour taste.

As soon as I swallow the last of the nasty fruit a large group of gems walks into my cell. With, of course, they're two leaders at the front.

"Finally you're awake!" Black opal says happily "We've, I mean she" Opal nods to the huge pastel fusion standing next to her "thought today would be a great day to run medical scans!"

"Yes, today we will heal your arm" the pastel fusion glares at my still bandaged arm "and check up on the gemlings," she says smoothly.

She ushers the medical gems to bring the equipment forward. "Luckily, since someone gave the command to slice your arm open," she says harshly, the smaller of the two fusions takes a few nervous steps back "we hopefully won't need to restrain you very much"

"I wouldn't say that" I grit through my teeth.

"If you thrash about, you'll only make it worse," the big fusion says gently. She presses a button the lets the medical gems into my small cell "we don't want to hurt you"

"My sliced arm says otherwise" I sneer.

"That was a mistake from someone who was having 'fun' " she glares at Black Opal with all four black eyes. 

  
"W-well I see that I'm not needed" Opal squeaks. She quickly turns around and runs out of the room.

"Thank the stars" I quietly mutter to myself.

The big fusion only shakes her head, her long rainbow locks following her every move "I, won't hurt you. And I'll make sure she won't either"

"Cause that reassures me soo much," I say sarcastically.

"It should. Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way" her soft voice sends a shiver down my spine.

"Fine, I choose the easy way" I sigh. 

"Good, good, there really no reason to put up a fight. In the end, we both want the same thing" she evilly grins.

"We do?"

"In a way, I won't explain it ...but I will say that we both want the gemlings to be nice and healthy" she gestures the gems to bring the scanner forward.

I sit as still as I possibly can while they use a small handheld scanner to scan me and remove the makeshift bandaid around my now stinging arm.

I let out a low hiss as they put some sort of healing paste on it and wrap it back up. "That should clear up rather soon," a small aquamarine with a squeaky voice says.

I weakly smile at her as the other gems work on getting the scanner to work. After a few long minutes of them just pressing buttons and muttering to themselves, the small gems finally get the scanner to work.

"Sorry 'bout that boss, it's an older model so we had to convert it from solar to a fuel system" a dark blue and gold Lapis Lazuli scratches her head.

"Why did you do that?" The tall fusion slightly raises her voice.

"I'm sorry, but it's the only way we could get it to work" the Lapis shrinks back.

"Fine. It's fine. Just hurry it up" the fusion snaps. The Lapis nods and tells the other gems to hurry it up.

And finally, the scanner actually does its job for once and quickly scans me from head to toe. Only beeping when it hits my belly and my arm.

"Alright, here are the results" a Peridot hands a light green screen to the pastel fusion.

"Finally" she quietly mumbles "good news! Aside from your arm being cut open, you're perfectly fine." She shoots me a grin.

"And that means?" I lean forward a bit.

"It means you're fine, and the gemlings are growing just as intended." She hands the screen back to the small Peridot, the fusion signals all the gems to leave.

As soon as she steps past the electric field, it quickly closes, leaving no evidence of its opening.

I gently lay down on my back, careful not to disturb my arm. I close my eyes and wait for the big metal doors to close.

I place my non-injured arm in my baby belly, tracing slow circles on top. "Don't worry, Yellow will come for us soon. You two can count on it" I whisper to the gemlings and myself.

I pull the now clean and soft thin blanket over me. I stare up at the ceiling, the green sunlight from the tiny window dances across the room.

"I hope"

_(Yellow's pov)_

Useless.

This is utterly useless.

I've been searching planet after planet, moon after moon, but nothing. No trace of any gems, gem ships, or working gem tech.

I angrily drum my fingers on the armrest of my golden throne and sloppily dodge any and all asteroids that are in my way.

And I've searched all asteroid belts and no sign of anything. I don't understand, I should have found her by now. 

Their base should've popped up on the radar....Unless.....They're invisible....

Ha! Invisible! That sounds like something that Steven would suggest...Although, I do recall White asking me to stop working on something like that a millennium ago..... Unless someone started working on it again. Damn this just became a thousand times harder.

I jerk my hand off of the steering platform, causing the ship to come to an abrupt halt. I summon a screen and quickly type my theory to both White and Steven.

Even if he won't be searching I told him I'll keep him updated. As soon as that's done, I pull up the star map and locate the nearest planet.

I hastily put my hand back on the steering platform, too impatient to wait for the golden light to consume my arm I jerk my hand forward cause the ship to go as fast as it possibly can.

  
I slow down when I come to a very familiar area and a very familiar planet. Automatically, my ship pulls up a screen showing information about this planet.

Most of the file has been lost, except for the name of the planet (which was planet 2947). But the planet is large, hollowed out, and red.

I carefully land my ship on the ancient landing pad, it lets out a slight creak as I fully land on it. I turn off the engines and a golden bubble surrounds me.

I don't have much hope for this planet but it never hurts to look. After cycles of wandering around, I decide to go back to the ship and go to the next one.

The second planet I've searched used to be a water planet with purple water and gorgeous blue skies. But now it's once bluegrass is now murky brown mud.

If I remember correctly, this was my second colony. I cautiously cross a dried-up river bed, I kick a small rock across a field of dead grass. This is useless, nothing is out here.

It isn't until a strange, quiet, beeping noise stops me from leaving. I quickly whip around, I start a light jog back through the field until the beeping stops.

Out of the corner of my eye, a small pink object quickly looks up and disappears in the grass. I quickly chase after it, luckily the being is a very bright shade of pink so I easily find it.

I grab the small pink being, it has long fluffy pink hair that covers most of her face, with skin a few shades darker. They're wearing a short pink dress with tons of ruffles.

"Sapphire, how did you get here and what are you doing here?" I ask.

  
She slightly squirms in my fist, her small hands pound on mine. "Please let me go" her soft voice pleads.

I sigh and release my tight hold on her, she neatly sits in my hands with hers neatly crossed in her lap.

"I know why you're here, but what you're looking for is nowhere near" she calmly says.

"Don't give me that bullshit, if you know where Blue is, then tell me" I say angrily.

"I don't know what planetoid she is on directly, but I do know the galaxy" she tucks some loose strands of her fluffy hair behind her ear.

"Then. Hurry. Up. And. Tell. Me."

The pink sapphire stops to think, she runs her chin with her small involved hand. "You will find her in the Stracks galaxy" she grins.

I look away from the small gem to think "The Stracks..." I mutter to myself, all the anger quickly seeps out of me. My eyes slowly slide back to the still grinning gem "I don't think I've heard of that galaxy"

"It was where White Diamond's first few colonies (besides homeworld) were. Most didn't have any materials, so they were spared" The pink Sapphire says "I suspect that she is on one of those spared planets"

"Thank you. Thank you so much!" I chirp.

"My pleasure" she grins again.

"I do have one question" I set the little sapphire on the ground "why are you here?"

"We both have someone to look for, and I highly suspect that she is here" the pink sapphire brushes any of the dirt off of her dress and floats away.

"Umm, good luck" I quickly say before I turn around and head for the ship.

Don't worry I'm coming Blue.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea for a pink sapphire was instead of her being able to see the future or past, she could see where specific gems were.
> 
> I always add this, buuut I have a Tumblr, just search blueberryrock on it and I will come up!
> 
> ( I also have a wattpad thing but im not active on it, I hope I will be in the future seeing as I have another story im writing, so search Vegetaforthewin and boom!)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed, stay safe and go to sleep!


	14. Jail Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of anything else for the title, but on a very unrelated note, apparently avatar has been put on Netflix yesterday? I haven't seen any of it and im on the episode where they go to the other water bending place (season one)
> 
> But I hope y'all like the chapter, and after this fic is done I have another story idea that I'll write. It's not a fanfic, but idk if I can even post it on here. But on to the chapter
> 
> Enjoy!

_(Yellow's pov)_

I eagerly and nervously tap my fingers on my leg. I lazily glance out the large window in front of me. Stars zoom by as I try not to hit anything, which I shouldn't, I haven't seen any asteroids.

My ship shoots up a screen telling me about the planet that's in front of me. I slowly pull my hand away from the steering platform, causing the ship to come to a halt.

The large planet in front of me is the third one I've thoroughly searched so far. Ever since I found that small pink sapphire on a completed colony, I've been nonstop searching this galaxy.

Hopefully, she wasn't lying and told me to look in the wrong galaxy, but this seems to be the right one. The last planet I searched had two rouge scouts. Which are currently in a bubbled in my chambers.

I turn off the ship's engines and push off from my golden throne. A large equally golden bubble surrounds me and beings me to the planet's surface.

  
Instantly I'm met by very humid air. It appears that this planet (or at least where I am) is covered by a very dense jungle with tall black leafed trees with brown trunks and pink vein-like vines around them.

I move a tree branch out of my way and start my long trek through the dense jungle. From the different noises coming from the very tall trees, this planet was most likely abandoned.

Every so often I come across old camps with deactivated or destroyed warp pads. I pull up a small screen to check how much time I've wasted. As I fiddle with the screen trying to see how far I've walked from my ship, suddenly trip over something and slam into something that's cold and hard.

I dismiss the screen and pick myself off of the ground. I dust myself off and look to see what I hit, but nothing's there.

"Good job Yellow" I scowl "you tripped over nothing" I finish dusting myself off and I cautiously stick my foot out and hit something in front of me.

"Odd" I mutter to myself as I run my gloved hands over the invisible object. "I wonder if..." I trail off as I look for a switch to turn off the invisibility.

I start hitting it with my hands in random places hoping to find a switch. I eventually give up and back away.

"Hmm, there has got to be a way" I mumble "ahh fuck it" I shoot a big bolt of hot energy at the invisible object, hoping to short out the system.

It works as soon as I amp up the volts. With a small puff of smoke, the invisibility shuts off and reveals a large grey ship. 

It resembles a ship that a nephrite used to fly but smaller and sleeker. I easily find the panel that opens it from the outside and slam my hand on it, almost breaking it.

I eagerly bounce on my feet as the long door slowly opens. As soon as the top touches the bottom two very large Jaspers come walking out with their weapons.

The one with short hair points her long orange spear at me and says "who are—oh wait, what do you want?"

I roll my eyes, "I'm here to find Blue Diamond. If you know where she is, I need you to tell me"

The other Jasper laughs a deep laugh, "and what makes you think we'll tell you?" She smirks.

"So do you know where she is?" I ask. The jasper with the short hair elbows the other one in the stomach.

"I told you to let me do the talking" she whisper-yells.

"But i-" the smaller of the two gets hit again "s-sorry"

"Now, from the top," she says in her gruff voice "we don't know where s-she is" she tries to lie but I can tell.

"She's on this planet isn't she?" I ask. The smaller of the two starts to squirm a bit.

"No."

I chuckle "y'know, you are a very bad liar" at that, the short-haired jasper charges at me, with her spear pointed right at my gem.

She lets out a battle cry as she lunges but I just smack her away, her back slams into a tree.

"I really don't want any trouble," I say as my aura engulfs my hands "just tell me where Blue is, and I'll let you go" 

The smaller of the two jaspers shakily grasps her double-sided axe "I-I don't know where they're keeping her, but I think she's on this planet" the smaller Jasper squeaks.

"Dammit, rookie" The bigger Jasper yells "just tell her where the damn base is why don't ya" the Jasper picks herself up and charges at me.

I prepare myself to shoot out my aura at her but in a split second decision the smaller Jasper swings her axe at the bigger Jasper, splitting her and her spear in two.

"Rookie?" The big Jasper gasps as she retreats back into her gem with a loud poof. The smaller Jasper shakily picks up the orange triangular gem.

"What did I just do?" She turns to look at me, the gem in her very shaky hand.

I gesture her to give me the gem, she hands it over and I bubble it. "I'll talk to her later" I tap the top of the yellow bubble and it disappears "as for you" I turn my attention to the now freaking out Jasper.

The grip on her axe as turned her whole hand a lighter shade of orange. "P-please don't h-hurt me" she holds her axe up to her face.

"Hurt you?" I smirk "rookie, you just saved me twenty precious minutes". The very scared Jasper moves the axe away to look at me " I did?"

I nod "Yes! Now I've gotta go, and it seems like you might not work for the rebels any more" at this she gets rid of her axe and relaxes "so could you perhaps point me to their base?"

"S-sure!" She chirps "mind if I come with you? I don't know how to fly this ship, and I know you brought yours...." She trails off.

I only nod and scoop her up in my hand, "show me the way!" I start walking in a random direction. 

"Well my–" I cut her off "Yellow is fine"

"Well, umm, Y-yellow" she pauses "I'd hate to inform you but...you're going the wrong way" she nervously says.

I stop dead in my tracks "oh, why didn't you say so?" I turn on my heel and start a nice, steady pace through the thick jungle.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" I ask the Jasper that's currently sitting on my shoulder, "cause, we've been walking this way for cycles!"

"I'm very sure, they don't let ships land at the base for some reason." Jasper explains "and they'll most likely attack us once they see us"

"Sounds 'bout right" I murmur. After I take two more steps something small whistles past my head.

"What was that?" Jasper asks.

I freeze "I think it was an arrow, you might wanna hop down now" a second arrow flies by me.

"Definitely" Jasper hops off of my shoulder pad and lands on the ground with a light thud, her weapon already drawn.

"Fire again," a high pitched voice says. As soon as they finish their sentence, an arrow finally hits me in the arm, but it doesn't sink in too deep.

"Again," the voice says, this time the arrow lands in my helmet. Angry, I charge a large blast and shoot where the voices are coming from.

A single small yelp tells me that I got someone. The voice that was yelling 'fire' swears and says 'get back to the base'. I look down at the twitching Jasper.

"On three?" I smirk.

She nods "on three"

_(Blue's pov)_

With a loud bang, I shoot straight up, my chest heaving up and down. I place my cool hand on my barely warm gem.

I slowly lay back down onto my thin bed, I glance at the electric fence and the large door behind it. Another loud bang sets off the alarm. A loud alarm noise echos off the small cell and all the lights turn red.

I groan and pull my pillow over my face, I comfortingly rub my very large baby bump. I perk up at the sound of doors opening.

I curiously stare at all the gems that are rushing into my cell, my attention is on the two "leaders" arguing in front.

"Who told _her_ where the base is" the main boss screams at her subordinates. My thin eyebrows raise a bit at hearing the tall pastel fusion raise her voice, it was apparently fairly uncommon for her.

"I-it was a new Jasper" Black Opal shrinks back as the larger fusion growls.

"DAMMIT" The larger fusion yells, the angrily runs a hand through her long rainbow hair "Okay. okay" she takes a deep breath in "everything is going to be okay. You, you, you, aaaand you" she points to four different gems "stay here and guard the diamond. The rest of you...follow me"

  
The four selected gems pull out their own weapons and watch the others march out of the room.

"It's Yellow. Isn't?" I smirk. But they bare no response. "You guys are doomed, she's going to bust through that door and poof you all" I can't help but grin at that idea.

"Quiet." A gruff Topaz says.

I just smile even harder as they turn around to face the door. I grab one of the small sour fruits I forgot to eat earlier and toss it up in the air.

"I-i'm going to be shattered" a quivering pyrope says "aren't I?"

"No one will be shattered, well maybe the attacker" an amethyst scratches her chin and grins at the thought of Yellow being shattered.

"What about poofed?" The pyrope squeaks.

"Calm down. Being poofed isn't nearly as bad as being shattered" another amethyst tries to reassure the nervous pyrope.

"And being in a bubble isn't bad either, plus I've seen you fight, you'll be fine," the other amethyst with a high pitched voice says.

  
"R-right" the pyrope stands up straight with her chest puffed out.

"Plus" I catch the small fruit in my hand "we don't shatter anyone anymore" at that everyone turns around to look at me.

"What? Just trying to help" I grin.

"Just shut up" The gruff topaz groans. But the pyrope looks relieved as she turns back around. I continue to toss the fruit up and down as the loud banging seems to get closer.

My face hurts from constantly smiling, and at the last loud bang a lot of yelling and pouring is muffled by the metal door. I excitedly sit up straight and wait for Yellow to break down the door.

I frown as nothing happens, two voices can be heard from behind it.

"I swear, I can actually open this one" a small voice says.

"You couldn't open the last six! Just move and I can open it with ease" a very familiar voice says.

"Give me at least one chance" the smaller voice pleads.

"Fine" Yellow says. About ten seconds later the door opens with a soft _woosh_ and a small jasper and a barely taller Yellow walk into the cell.

"Yellow!" I squeal, she looks past all my guards and smiles "thank the stars, I was starting to think Jasper lead me to the wrong base"

"You" the gruff topaz says to the small Jasper by Yellow "you're the one who lead _her_ into the base!" She screeches. She tightly grips her long sword "you'll be shattered personally after this"

The small jasper backs and hides behind Yellow. "Don't worry" Yellow reassures the Jasper "I got this"

The topaz lunges at Yellow, but she gets poofed immediately. The amethyst with the high pitched voice and the nervous pyrope lunge at her and swing their weapons. But Yellow quickly dodges the pyrope's spear and pushes her into the amethyst.

"S-sorry" the pyrope pushes herself onto her feet and pulls the amethyst up. "Don't apologize, just fight!" The amethyst gets back into her fighting stance as Yellow pulls out her long electric sword.

"You can do it" the small Jasper chants to Yellow. Yellow swings her sword and cuts the amethyst in half, at that point the second amethyst that was just watching joined in.

"Where–were–you" Pyrope pants. "Watchin" the amethyst ignores the angry look upon Pyrope's face.

"Let's hurry this up" Yellow grunts.

"C'mon, I'll show you how it's done. Pyrope why don't you go fight that Jasper" the amethyst twirls her spear and smirks at the bow pissed Yellow "I'll handle her"

The two circle each other, waiting for the other one to strike, until the buff amethyst breaks and throws her spear and misses.

"You missed" Yellow lunges at the amethyst which quickly pulls out another spear. "C'mon, cut her fucking head off" I yell out.

"Gladly" the amethyst cruelly smiles.

"Blue, could you stop talking? I need to concentrate" Yellow swings her sword again, aiming for her head.

"Sorry" I whisper. Yellow dodges another spear and thrusts her sword towards the amethyst but she blocks it with another spear.

"I'm coming Yellow!" The small jasper charges at the amethyst and tackles her to the ground. Yellow stares at her, shocked about what Jasper just did.

"Hurry" the jasper holds the amethyst down as Yellow blinks a few times and then thrusts her sword deep in the amethyst's chest. As soon as she poofs Yellow gets rid of her sword and looks down at the Jasper.

"That was a very dumb move rookie, but good job" Yellow smiles at her "now could you perhaps take down the electric fence?"

"Oh yeah! I'll try" Jasper runs to the panels as Yellow bubbles all the gems they just fought. She looks up at me "it's really good to see you" she smiles. "I agree, now get me out of here." I walk to where Yellow and the Jasper are.

"Right. Jasper, how's it going?" Yellow walks towards the Jasper that's now fiddling with the panels.

"It has a password, and I definitely don't know it" Jasper nervously smiles.

"Stand aside" Yellow says.

"You better not break it" Jasper lives out of her way.

"What? It worked last time" Yellow mischievously grins.

"Barely" Jasper mutters as Yellow fiddles with the control panel and brings down the electric fence.

I happily walk over to where they're standing, past where the wall would be. "Wow Yellow, I didn't realize how...umm..small you were" I slightly bend down to look at her.

"Well, the way we went in, some if not all of the doors were made for smaller gems, and we didn't have time to find another exit. So I had to make do" she crosses her arms.

I smile and barely scoop her up with one hand, she is easily as tall as the rainbow fusion is. "Finally, I can carry you in my hand" I smirk as her face turns a deep shade of gold.

She notices my other arm, but doesn't mention it. "I think I'll stay in this form until we reach the ship" I place the small Yellow diamond in my hair loop "this is still surprisingly soft, dirty, but soft" she mumbles.

"Rookie, were you going to come with us?" Yellow looks down at Jasper.

"Sure why not, I have nothing here waiting for me," she says as I gently scoop her up with one hand "and umm...Blue"

"Hmm?" I look down at Jasper, who has jumped right next to Yellow.

"I wanted to say, you look lovely," she says, I blush a little bit from the complement. "Also your hair is soo sooft" Jasper slightly sinks into my hair loop.

"Alright let's get out of here!" Yellow happily says.

"Right" I make my way to the busted door. Finally free.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun to write, I apologize for posting this late again but I've been busy. But I hope y'all enjoyed it, and feel free to leave a comment, it'd make my day.
> 
> Also, I have a tumbler (still no link, sorry), just search blueberryrock and I will come up. I post art stuff, this fic, some of my plants, etc...but I've run out of drawing ideas, so if y'all would like to send a request go for it.
> 
> See y'all next week!


	15. Band-Aids Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate band-aids, mostly cause they really hurt when I take them off. But I hope y'all like this one, I guess it's filler but the next one will be fun!
> 
> I hope y'all like it, don't be afraid to leave a comment, I'll read 'em all! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_(Blue's pov)_

  
Yellow quickly shifts back to her normal size when I put her on the soft grass. She stretches out her back and arms.

"Ahhh, feels good to be in my normal form" she happily sighs. The turns to look at me and gently grasps my hand.

"Remind me why you had to shift," I say as we start our way through the very dense jungle.

"Well, we had found an entrance, but it was made for smaller gems, so I had to shift" she quickly explains.

"And you didn't look for another door?" I ask. "We didn't really have time to look for another door" the small jasper that Yellow had become friends with piped up.

"Does it really matter?" Yellow asks "the important thing is that we rescued you, and stole a few files from them" Yellow smiles.

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

Yellow nods "Yes, and as soon as we get to the ship, I can look over them and see what they were trying to do"

"I don't know if this helps, but they said something about needing our gemlings for something." I subconsciously place a hand on my large belly.

"Which reminds me" Yellow moves a large tree branch away from us "you will definitely need a check-up when we get back, "

I groan "I hate going there, it takes forever" I accidentally trip over a thick tree root but I catch myself with my bad arm, I wince as Yellow helps me up.

"Blue, is something wrong with your arm?" Yellow slowly pulls my arm towards her, hoping I wouldn't notice, but I quickly snatch it away.

"No." I firmly lie to her and secretly make the sleeve an inch longer to cover the band-aids.

She eyes it suspiciously but decides not to bring it up, and after a full cycle of walking and talking we finally reach the ship. A large yellow bubble surrounds us to take us to the ship, I lay my head on Yellow's shoulder as we go up.

"You should get some rest on an actual bed" Yellow breaks away from me. "That sounds nice love, " I say. Yellow walks towards the driver's seat and Jasper follows.

I slowly make my way towards my and Yellow's personal chambers, I take a nice deep breath in and smile at the very missed scent.

I waddle across the bare room towards the very large yellow bed, I yawn as I sink into it. I groan as one of the gemlings kick me. I slightly smile "I know, I'm happy to, we're finally out!" I happily mumble.

I close my eyes and sigh "we're finally going home" I grin "then Yellow will never allow me to leave until you two are out" I slightly frown.

I slowly open my eyes at the noise of the doors opening. "Blue, we're you talking to someone," Yellow asks.

"N-no" I slightly blush "well, besides myself " I close my eyes again. Yellow quickly crosses the empty room and lays on the bed next to me.

"You'll be happy to know that we'll be home in a few rotations" Yellow calmly says as she combs through my dirty and knotted hair.

"Mmm, that's good," I say sleepily. I turn on my side and pull the very thick and heavy blankets over me. I let out a soft moan as the blankets make me sink even further into the bed.

Yellow buries her face in my cool neck and rubs my baby belly. "I'm happy you're here" she quietly says.

"Me too" I yawn. She kisses my neck and forehead as I fall asleep. "Sweet dreams" she whispers.

Surprisingly I didn't have a very interesting dream, all it did was walk around homeworld with Yellow, which was very nice.

But the sound of the ship's engines wakes me up. I groan and rub my eyes, I look around for any signs of Yellow Diamond. But it seems she left a long time ago.

I let out a yawn and wipe my tired eyes. Unfortunately, getting a good night's sleep in an actual bed didn't make me energized. I think it did the exact opposite. I don't want to move.

I lay in the warm plush bed for about a quarter of a cycle until Yellow sends Yellow Pearl to come and wake me up.

"Blue Diamond," she says in her nasally high pitched voice "Yellow Diamond has politely asked me to wake you up and to tell you to meet her in the cockpit"

"Okay," I quickly reply. I pull the covers off of me and try to sit up, but my belly is in the way "Gah, stupid thing" I mutter as I roll onto my side and eventually sit up.

My knees pop as I stand up straight and stretch. Yellow Pearl leads the way as I slowly walk behind her trying to caress my aching back.

"and I'll get the door" Yellow Pearl runs up to the cockpit door and opens it for me. I nod my head as a thank you and walk inside.

The cockpit is as bare as the rest of the ship, except for the shiny golden throne in front of me and the large permanent screens that show the emptiness of space.

"Blue" Yellow's voice almost echos in the empty room "Good morning? I don't know what time it is, but I'm glad you're awake. Steven has asked us if we'd like to talk"

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" I walk towards her throne. She pulls me onto her lap and pulls up the screen.

"No need to apologize, Steven said he needed to eat "dinner" anyways" she explains as she starts the call with him.

On the third chime, he picks up. I warmly smile as the screen is almost his whole face. "Blue!" He happily says "I'm so glad you're okay. How are you feeling? Did they do anything to you or the bab–gemlings?"

I open my mouth to answer but Yellow stops me "they cut her arm open!" She scowls. Steven's brown eyes go wide "really?"

I weakly lift my bandaged arm. "It's nothing, really" I half-lie. It's been about a month since it happened and it doesn't hurt if I move it, but if I touch it is a different thing.

"It doesn't look like nothing. If you need me to heal it, I can try. I don't think I've ever held a flesh wound....does Lars count" he mutters the last part to himself. He shakes his head "either way I can try to heal it" he grins.

"Great, I think we'll stop by then" Yellow firmly says. "What? I said it's fine. It doesn't hurt anymore" I angrily glare at Yellow.

"Then why won't you let me look at it?" She glares back at me. "I-I'm gonna go now, I'll umm be prepared for you two," Steven awkwardly says.

"Sounds good" Yellow grits through her teeth. Steven quickly hangs up leaving us alone.

"Let me see it" Yellow hisses.

"Why? I said it's fine and it doesn't hurt anymore" I get off of her and back up.

"I know you're lying" she sighs.

"What? No, I'm not" I hide my injured arm behind my back. I let out a low hiss when my fingers accidentally brush against it.

"Blue, I've already set our course for earth. We'll heal your arm and visit Steven." Yellow sighs "but, I want to check your arm, so can you please let me?" She asks calmly.

"No."

"Blue for the love of–just let me see it!" Yellow hardly lunges at me, I let out a squeak as she grabs my bandaged arm. She's very careful not to actually touch it as I try to break from her grip.

"Stop, please, I don't want to accidentally gurt you" Yellow says as she holds my wrist with both hands.

"Let go, I don't understand why you want to see it. It's nothing" I make a final attempt to break free from her grasp, but she holds on tighter.

"Ow" I gasp as she lightly shocks me, I instantly stop struggling. "Well if you cooperated, I wouldn't have had to do that." She loosens her grip around my wrist.

"Now, I'm going to take the band-aid off to look at it, okay?" Yellow starts unwrapping the band-aid as I mutter a "fine"

After the first layer, dark blue blood finally shows through it. I hiss as the cold air hits the cut. "Blue, d-did they not change these" she unwraps the last part of the band-aid.

"They didn't have a chance to" I mumble. "Well this cut didn't look too recent" I jerk my arm away as the lightly trails the cut with her gloved hands.

"They would've had to go to earth to get the materials to make 'em" I gently rub the scabbing gash.

"That makes sense I guess, but were almost too earth. So I suggest we wrap it up in this" she pulls out a clean yellow fabric from her gem.

I grab it and tightly wrap it around my arm, I let out a small whimper when I finish tieing it.

I murmur a thanks and kiss Yellow on the cheek. "I'm going to go back to bed, please wake me up when we get to earth" I kiss her a good night and head back to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun to write, next chapter they'll go to earth and a time skip!
> 
> I do have a Tumblr if y'all are interested, I'm currently drawing characters from a book that in going to write after this. Just search blueberryrock and I'll come up.
> 
> (It any of y'all know a safe way to get caterpillars out of a garden let me know, my plants have been suffering)
> 
> See y'all next week <3


	16. The Fountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here the newest chapter. It's kind of filler, I promise that the next one will be exciting! And at this point Blue is 8 almost 9 months pregnant, so y'all know what that means!!!
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoy, and if you'd like to leave a comment I will happily read it and I'll try to reply.
> 
> Enjoy!

_(Blue's pov)_

"And you're sure it'll work" I nervously ask Steven for the hundredth time.

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs "yes, I'm sure it'll work" he says "now, get in. Oh, you might want to remove the bandages"

I nod and slowly unwrap the bandages around my arm, lowly hissing as the warm air hits it. I place onto the ground and put a large rock on it.

I look at the very large fountain in front of me. The last time I visited Ros–err—Pink's fountain was when Steven went to homeworld for the first time and brought us diamonds to earth.

I gently place my barefoot in the warm pink water. I sigh and close my eyes as I lower my entire body into the lukewarm water. Since its just me in the fountain, I can stretch out in it. And I surprisingly fit! Well lengthwise, it's not very deep.

I open my eyes to be met with golden ones. "Yellow, you don't need to hover over me" I lightly groan.

"What? I'm not hovering" she back away from me.

"You kinda were" Steven agrees with me. Yellow rolls her golden eyes and says "just put your damn arm in the water."

"Oh, thought I did" I mumble as I move my arms from my chest to the water. I close my eyes again and wait for something to happen.

I crack open one of my eyes to make sure that my arm is fully submerged, which it is, I close my eye again waiting for something to happen.

I wait for maybe five minutes until Steven lets out a small gasp. I immediately open my eyes and sit up. I quickly place my arm back into the water and examine it.

In the five minutes, it has slowly healed at least ften percent. The water surrounding my arm has turned a dark blueish purple from some of the blood.

"Why is it bleeding?" I worriedly ask Yellow.

"Maybe they hit a vein?" Yellow suggests. "You guys have veins?" Steven asks "and blood!" He asks again even more shocked.

"It's hard to explain" Yellow starts "some gems come out with blood in their systems and it doesn't really do anything for us, except be there. And it's random too, at least one-third of all gems have blood." Yellow explains.

"Do you have blood?" Steven asks Yellow.

"Unfortunately, yes" she replies.

"Does White have blood?" Steven asks again.

Yellow only shrugs "maybe, maybe not. Never asked" Yellow turns her gaze from Steven, (which he mumbles something about it never scanning over) to me "how's it going?" She asks.

"Umm, it's almost halfway healed" I look up at her, she gives me a small smirk and says "see, aren't you glad we came here"

"Yes," I grunt. "And Steven" I turn to look at the curly-haired boy "thank you for letting us come here"

He shrugs and says "no problem, I'm glad to see you again, I was getting very worried that something bad happened to you. Which something did happen" he takes his shoes off and sits on the fountain's edge beside me.

"I wish I searched more, but I wasn't any good half-awake," he says.

I smile warmly "even if you didn't search as much as Yellow did, you still helped narrow down a lot of space. And I thank you for that" I look back down at my arm, the blood in the water has seemed to die down so I can clearly see my arm.

"Hey, my arm is almost done healing, just a few more seconds," I say to Yellow. She only nods while Steven takes his feet out of the water and stands up.

I pull my now fully healed arm out of the water, I run my long fingers over the new skin. I frown as I see a long light blue scar starting at my elbow and ending to my wrist.

"May I see?" Yellow asks. I move closer to her and hold my arm up to her. She gently grasps it and looks closer at it.

"Well, the good news is, it's completely healed. The 'bad' news is, you'll have a scar" she let's go of my arm.

"I can see that, " I mumble to low for anyone else to hear. I lightly rub my scar and hum. "It feels weird" I mutter.

"What?" Steven asks. I lower my arm so he can see it. "The scar" I explain "I've never had one before and it feels different" I murmur as I continue to trail my long scar.

"Are you ready to go?" Yellow asks me impatiently, she lets out a slight groan as she stands up and stretches.

"I guess" I try to push my self up with my hands, but a slip on the tile ground of the fountain. "Ouch," I mutter and rub my wrist.

"Are you okay?" Yellow worriedly asks. I only nod. Yellow offers me her gloved hand and pulls me up.

"Yeah I'm fine" I wring out all the healing water out of my dirty hair "just slipped a bit" I give her a reassuring smile.

"Remember, you have to be careful now," she says. I frown, and luckily she doesn't see it. "Alright, well it was nice to see you, Steven, and thank you for letting us you the fountain" Yellow wraps a warm arm around my swollen waist.

"Your welcome" Steven nods. Yellow gently places a kiss on my temple and says "let's go home, I'm sure you're tired" 

"Yes, I am very tired," I say sarcastically but Yellow doesn't notice but Steven does. He shoots me a 'are you okay' look. I give him a simple nod as he walks to the warp pad that brought him here.

"Well see y'all next time" he waves goodbye as he warps away. A yellow bubble surrounds me and Yellow, taking us up to her ship.

A blink a few times to adjust to the bright yellow lights. Yellow let's go of me and walks towards the driving seat. "Yellow," I say "I'm going to go to our umm chambers" she lets out an okay as I exit the room.

Annoyingly, my shoulders start aching. I sigh and I start rubbing them as I walk towards the sleeping chambers. As soon as I reach the very soft yellow bed, I unceremoniously, and gently, throw myself on it and sinking into. Sighing, as any and all stress gets washed away.

I pull a thin blanket that always gets thrown on the ground, on top of me, the blanket barely covers my feet and my swollen stomach. I close my eyes as thoughts of what I'll do when we land on homeworld come barging in.

I sigh and turn on my side. I pull half of the pillow into my face as new thoughts of what I won't be doing now fills my head.

I let out a muffled yawn. Gah, no! I'm not tired. I flip back onto my back and scrub my eyes with my hands. My eyes start to droop a little, I gently smack my face. Stay awake.

I slowly sit up. I need to do something somewhat productive. I wonder if I can....I wave my hand in the air and summon a light blue screen. A stupid grin stretches across my face.

I scroll through some of the things my screen can let me do, like read old reports (which will put me to sleep), I could message any gem in the world (but I don't know any gems well enough to actually talk to them, and etc...

I could draw. But I'm not very good at it, I sigh and start sketching. After maybe an hour of me constantly yawning and erasing, I finally finish my drawing. I grip both sides of the screen with both hands, I take a deep breathe in and stare at my drawing.

It's hideous.

Welp time to dele–. My finger hovers over the delete button as Yellow Diamond walks in the room. I quickly dismiss the screen hoping she wouldn't have noticed.

But she did. "I thought you were sleeping" she closes the door behind her "what were you doing" she curiously asks me.

I shrug "I couldn't sleep" I lie "and I was..umm...nothing, I was doing nothing" she raises her eyebrows in doubt, but luckily she doesn't care.

"I've come to check on you and tell you that we're almost home" she quickly crosses the bare room and sits next to me. I lay my head on her shoulder pad and I lazily drag my finger across her muscled arm.

"That's good" I murmur.

"Indeed" she replies, she looks at me suspiciously "are you sure you're not tired"

I nod "on the contrary, I'm fully awake" I intertwine my hand with her warm gloved ones. I use my other hand to trail one of her battle scars on her arm.

She turns as stiff as a board once I start making on her neck. "B-blue" she stutters. "Yes Yellow" I lowly reply. "I–we can't do this right now" she gently pushes me away.

I cross my arms and pout. "But why?" I whine as I lay on my back. Yellow chuckles to herself "I don't wanna hurt you" she slides down next to me.

"I'll be fine," I say with a slight smile. Yellow laughs and plants a small kiss on my forehead. "Well we should get ready to land, we're almost there" Yellow gets off of the bed and walks towards the door "you coming?"

Unfortunately no. I smirk at that thought "yes" I quickly reply and slowly get off the bed and follow her out to the cockpit. 

I let out a quiet sigh as she beacons me to look out at a screen. "Blue look, we're home!" She happily exclaims, I give her a fake smile and "thank the stars"

"As soon as we land, you can go and do whatever you'd like. I, on the other hand, have many reports to look over" she says as she sits in the driving seat.

"Y'know, " I walk right beside her seat "I can look over some reports for you."

"I don't want you to get stressed or leave the planet" she quickly denies my offer "especially at this state" she easily maneuvers the ship onto the landing pad.

I cross my arms and frown again. She looks at me and sighs "don't give me that look" she stands up beside me, a large golden bubble surrounds us and starts taking us onto the landing pad.

"I wouldn't have to if you would just let me help" I unfold my arms.

"Blue. For the millionth time, you don't need any more stress okay?" She angrily taps her foot. Finally, the golden bubble disappears and leaves me and Yellow on the landing pad.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath in and relax as the familiar scent of homeworld fills me. I frown again as I open my eyes to see that Yellow has already begun climbing the stairs down.

"Yellow!" I screech. I hurry down the stairs as fast as I can, but by the time I reach the bottom Yellow is long gone.

"Dammit!" I stomp my foot in anger. My shoulders sad in defeat. I rub my eyes again and tiredly make my way to my part of the castle.

"I need a nap" I mutter to myself as I walk down a familiar hallway. "And a bath" I run my hand through my dirty hair as I push the panel to open my chamber doors.

I warmly smile as the sweet scent of lilac and water come rushing at me. Bath first, then nap....then food...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, it's just filler for the next chapter. And once this fic is over I'll be writing something new that I came up with! I'll try and post it here and on my Tumblr (blueberryrock, feel free to check it out) and my wattpad thing (Vegetaforthewin).
> 
> Anyways I hope y'all enjoyed it, I did write another little story (can't remember what the term is) but feel free to check it out. 
> 
> See y'all next time <3


	17. GEMLINGS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to point out that I have lost track of the days so this one is late, I don't have time to look back and edit mistakes (it's past midnight) so yeah...enjoy...

_(Blue's pov)_

Ten months.

Ten months is how long I've been pregnant. Ten fucking months!

And ever since Yellow has rescued me from where ever I was being held, she hasn't let me do anything. It's very dull, except for when Spinel visits me.

Like right now. Me and her are currently sitting in my extraction chambers just goofing off. Also, ever since Yellow rescued me, I've learned that I can summon blue clouds that can make anyone happy by touching them.

"Blue!" Spinel squeals "can ya please make another one?" She grins. I smile and roll my eyes. I conjure a small cloud for her to sit on.

"Here. Now don't destroy it" I help her onto the small cloud that's floating aimlessly above the water.

"Thhhank yooou" she sings as she dangles her arms and legs off the cloud.

I giggle "you're very welcome." I sick low into the water, causing it to rise and make the cloud go higher. I sigh and rest my head on the edge of the pool.

I hum a familiar tune and comb my hands through my clean wet hair. "Do we have any plans for today?" Spinel asks with her goofy grin.

I look at the floating pink gem, I tap my chin with my long fingers "not that I know of" I reply.

"So we could spend the whole day together?" Spinel suggests happily.

"I suppose we could, although something will come up," I say with a slight smile " 'till then, yes, we can"

"So what do you wanna do?" Spinel lightly bounces on her little cloud.

"Well we can't do anything too exciting" I say. And at that Spinel frowns, "hey, but that doesn't limit everything out." I try and cheer her up.

"We could go for a nice walk, stay in the pool, play around with the clouds, umm" I list out a few things.

"We could play a prank on Yellow" Spinel grins wickedly.

I smile at the thought of Spinel pranking her. "Well, if you did prank her, what would you do" I ask.

Spinel gives me a huge grin as she explains one of her many ideas. "We could pour water over her, although that might just be mean." Spinel starches her head "or just mess with her and annoy her."

"How?"

"Umm, what does she find annoying" Spinel asks.

"Hmm. She hates it when someone messes with her plants" I say, I lightly scratch my neck while trying to think "or her hair" I smirk at that last part.

"Is it because it takes so long to shape it?" Spinel asks innocently.

I start giggling and she blushes. "What? It's just a question" she huffs. But she joins me laughing.

"Ah Spinel," I laugh as I try to catch my breath "no, she wears a helmet, I don't know why she hates it when I or someone else touches it. She just does" I shrug.

"Does she hate being scared?" Spinels asks.

"Scared? Like you jump out at her or..." I trail off.

"Jump at her" Spinel says with a wicked grin.

"I mean, " I shift in the pool, causing Spinel's cloud to rise higher in the pool "no one likes being scared. I do accidentally scare her sometimes and it is quite funny. But I–" Spinel cuts me off.

"Then let's do that!" Spinel jumps into the pool. I smile at her antics and scoop her up in my hand along with some water.

"I don't recommend it, when I would accidentally scare her she'would cover her whole body in her aura, and I don't want you getting poofed." I set her on my knees, she stretches out her legs to touch the water.

"Which is why you'll be helping!" She says.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say, the small pink gem looks at me and frowns.

"C'mon Blue, what's the worst that could happen" she asks unhappily.

"I just stated one of 'em" I sigh. Spinel rolls her eyes and pouts. This goes on for a few seconds until I groan and agree.

"Fine, but if we're going to do it, let's do it now" I say. Spinel eagerly nods and grins. I scoop her up in my hands and take her out of the pool. I stand up and slowly lift myself out of the pool.

I grunt as my knees pop. "Ya ready?" Spinels bounces up and down.

"Let's get there, then I'll answer" I pick her up again and she lays in my hair loop. I make sure the water drains before leaving my chambers and head towards Yellow's.

Something deep inside me, tells me that this is a bad idea.

I sigh as my blue walls shift into white ones, then yellow. I stop in front of Yellow's "office". "She should be in here" I whisper to Spinel "if not, then she'll be in her chambers"

Spinel nods. I quietly touch the panel and the doors open with a _woosh._ I tense up at the noise, but it doesn't sound like she noticed. I silently creep towards the yellow throne in the middle of the room. 

A large smile creeps onto my face as the sound of Yellow muttering to herself quietly echos off the walls. I sneak closer and closer towards her until i'm in position. I look at Spinel one last time before I grab Yellow's shoulders and yell _Boo._

She jumps forward, out of her seat. She quickly spins around and growls. "Blue! Why would you do that!" She shrieks. I start laughing and Spinel joins in. The quiet sound of lighting fuels the laughter.

I walk towards her, trying to catch my breath. I cup her face and gently kiss her burning cheek. "I'm sorry love, but it was Spinel's idea" I giggle.

"Spinel's?" she looks over me trying to find the little pink gem. I push away from her to show where Spinel is sitting.

"Man, that was amazing Blue!" Spinel wipes a tear in her eye, she takes a breath in to calm herself then looks back at Yellow and starts laughing again.

"Okay, okay, Spinel can you stop laughing" Yellow grumbles. I smile warmly at her until a horrible pain washes through my whole body.

I lean forward clutching my stomach, I let out a painful groan. "Blue?" Yellow steps towards me and holds me up.

"Gah, Yellow, t-the tw-wins" I cry out in pain. Yellow gestures me to sit in her throne as Spinel hops onto the ground next to her feet.

"Spinel, inform the medical pearl that the gemlings are coming now" Yellow says as she kneels in front of me.

"On it" Spinel runs as quickly as she possibly can out of the room.

I throw my head back in pain "it hurts" tears stream down my face as the contractions slowly get worse and worse.

"I know love, just hold on, Spinel will be back with the medical staff in no time" Yellow gently grabs my hands and rubs slow soothing circles in it "just breath in, and out" she says calmly, demonstrating how slow to go.

I painfully nod and take slow shaky breaths in. We continue this until Spinel comes back with the medical pearl and her team.

"Blue and Yellow Diamond" she greets us. She motions for her team to come closer to me, Yellow moves out of their way but remains somewhat close.

I cry out in pain as another wave of contractions hit me. "I'm sorry m-Blue Diamond, but when did your water break?" The medical pearl calmly asks.

"I-i do-on't know" I tightly trip the armrests of the throne leaving large cracks.

"The contractions just started" Yellow tells the pearl.

"They did?" The pearl asks. Yellow nods and turns her attention towards me. Tears start flowing down my face.

"Well it might be a few cycles until they start crowning." The medical pearl says "and it might be easier if you're laying on the floor"

Yellow nods "Blue, do you think you can move to the ground?" Yellow asks, I give her a weak nod and whimper in pain.

"Okay, quartzes, grab a bunch of clean blankets, towels, and pillows. Quickly." The medical pearl barks an order to three gems. They all nod and scurry off to collect what they need. "Yellow diamond" the pearl says "when they come back, you'll have to help Blue to the ground" Yellow nods and turns Spinel.

"You don't have to be here, you should leave" Yellow says as Spinel nods, says goodbye, then leaves.

"I'm so-orry" I choke on a sob.

"Sorry for what? You did nothing wrong" Yellow says calmly.

"I'm going to leave you, im going to leave you alone" I start crying even harder.

"Hey, it's okay, I won't be alone" she gently kisses my hand and I let out another groan of pain.

After five minutes the quartzes return with everything they need. "Alright, lay the pillows on the ground over here" The pearl points to the ground in front of me.

As soon as they're done, Yellow stands up and swiftly scoops me up and puts me on the pillows. "Now we wait" Yellow sighs.

After maybe a cycle, the medical pearl asks me to remove the bottom part of my dress. Yellow quickly drapes a towel over my legs, my whole face heats up as I remember we're not alone.

I cry out in pain again as the medical pearl says something about seeing a head. "C'mon, you need to push" the small pearl instructs "Yellow Diamond, you'll need to catch the gemlings as they come out"

I hold my breath and push. Using most of my energy, Yellow says that most of her head is out. I let out a strangled cry as the contractions get worse and worse.

"C'mon, just a few more pushes" Yellow tries to encourage me, but I drown her out with a loud wail.

"I can't...It hurts to m-much" I cry and try to push more.

"You're doing so great love, just keep pushing" Yellow smiles at me and I try to do the same, but I think it came out as a sneer.

"One more push" Yellow says after a few more minutes of agonizing pain and pushing. I groan as I finally push out the first gemling.

I lay my head on a pillow and sigh I exhaustion. The loud sound of someone crying makes me slowly sit back up. "She's beautiful" Yellow croaks. I look at her and wince, more contractions hit me.

Yellow wraps a blood-covered, screaming, gemling in a clean towel. She gently places her on the ground to tend to the next one. The medical pearl and her team start wiping off the gemling and start scanning her.

I let out another cry, Yellow quickly goes back to attending to me and says "Blue, I see her head, remember to breathe and push, okay?"

  
I nod. I take a deep, confident, breath in, and push until I start getting dizzy. "Okay, calm down, you don't want to hurt yourself or the gemling" Yellow smiles at my enthusiasm.

"Sorry" I croak. "It's okay, just focus on getting her out," Yellow says.

I cover my mouth with my hands as I start to cry loudly. I fall into a simple, but painful, rhythm. Breathe in, push, breathe out, push even harder. I continue to sob until Yellow says something about being halfway there, I then start to faintly hum some human song.

"Okay, just a few more pushes" Yellow says. I start screaming from the pain as I feel her slide out. "You did it Blue!" Yellow says happily.

I tiredly throw an arm in the air "wooo..." I trail off. I start taking shallow breaths in, Yellow says something to me then hands me two little bundles.

I slowly blink and look down, and in my arms are two crying gemlings. I smile at them. "Beautiful" I whisper as I continue to watch them.

One of them is a dark green with lime green splotches all over her. The other one is a light shade of aqua. I tiredly sigh and start humming a lullaby.

Both gemlimgs start calming down as I continue to softly hum. I can feel the energy quickly draining from me, I look back at Yellow with a few tears in my eyes. "Take them" I say softly.

She blinks in confusion and takes both gemlings in her arms "Blue?"

I smile at her "I love you" I take a nice long look at her before I retreat back into my gem.

_(Yellow's pov)_

"I love you" is the last thing she says before she poofs in a large blue cloud. I watch in horror as her large blue diamond gently falls onto the pillows.

"P-pearl" I quietly say.

"Yes?" The medical pearl asks nervously.

"Please contact White Diamond, umm, tell her to get her ass over here immediately" I quickly say to the medical pearl who already pulled up a screen "then scan Blue's gem"

She nods as she quickly writes a message to White, then starts scanning Blue's gem. I watch her closely while keeping an eye on the gemlings in my arms.

"Good news is, she's still alive" The medical pearl says after she scans Blue's gem thoroughly.

"Thank the stars" I sigh. I look down at the two small girls in my arms "Good news you two, you'll have two moms" I snuggle them closer to my chest.

I look back at the medical pearl "you can go now, thank you for everything" I give her a crooked smile. She nods and drags her team and the scanners out of the room, leaving me, the gemlings, and Blue's gem alone.

I carefully move closer to Blue's gem. I gently place both gemlings on the blankets and pillows in front of me, I scoop up Blue's gem to examine it.

It's still as gorgeous as I remember it. "Don't worry love, you'll be back before I know it" I try to reassure myself. I sigh and look back down the two gemlings, I really need to name them, both of them have fallen asleep.

I smile at them, the aqua one looks like me the most, with a tuft of light blue hair and my eyes, she does have Blue's nose, but she has my gem cut and placement.

I glance over at the second one, I frown as I look at her gem. It's located on her left cheek. I gently scoop her up, careful not to wake her. I get a better look at her gem, it's a combination of mine and Blue's gem. Some of it is a lime green while the other is a darker green.

She has a tuft of dark green hair with a stripe of like green in it, a large splotch of like green around her right eye and another one on her neck.

Finally, White comes bursting through the door. "Yellow?" She calls out. I quickly shush her and motion for her to come where I'm sitting.

"Yellow where's bl-" she stops mid-sentence as she sees Blue's gem in my lap. She then looks up to see what I'm holding.

"What happened?" She sits next to me, she starts to grab Blue's gem, which I allow, I then proceed to pick up my other gemling.

"I think she just ran out of energy" I quietly say.

She looks at the two new diamonds in my arms "what are their names?" She quietly asks.

"Haven't decided, but shouldn't be too hard" I smirk. "I think this one will be, Aqua Diamond" I nod at the aqua-colored diamond in my arms "and, I'm not sure about this one." I nod at the other one.

"Is that the one that" I cut White off. "That merged with the other one? I believe so, look at her gem"

White moves closer to look closely at the green gemlings gem. "They're combined?" White says shocked.

"I guess, I don't know what that'll do in the long run, but I think her name will be Forest Green Diamond, or Forest for short" I sigh.

I lay my head against my throne and yawn. "They are beautiful" White says.

"You wanna hold one?" I yawn.

She blinks at me and nods happily. I slowly give her Aqua, making sure she holds her right. "I think I need a nap" I quietly say. White nods and smiles at Aqua, who is still asleep.

"Well go and take one, you have their room set up, right?" White says.

I nod. White helps me stand up, she leads me out of my 'office' carrying Aqua and Blue in her hands. We swiftly walk towards mine and Blue's joined chambers (Blue's chambers), I quietly put each gemling in their own cribs and say goodbye to White.

I place a large, comfortable, blue pillow on my nightstand and lay Blue's gem on it. I take all my armor off and lay in bed. I turn to face her gem and quietly mumble "good night"

"Can't wait to see you again, love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun?
> 
> Idk if I'll write more then one chapter after this, I also had this idea for a while, so I'm glad I got to write it out.
> 
> I would also like to mention that I've never been pregnant before, so that was what I assume happens during birth, so correct me if I'm wrong. Also also, technically, the diamonds aren't human so I gave Blue a longer pregnancy.
> 
> (Elephants have the longest pregnancy of any animal on earth!!!)
> 
> (I know a lot of animal facts) 
> 
> (I have a Tumblr, just search blueberryrock and I'll come up)
> 
> (Okay, last thing, I have a wattpad account where I write my own stories that's not fanfic, it Vegetaforthewin if you're interested)
> 
> Thanks for reading, adios!


	18. The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this chapter is fairly late, I just got so busy all of a sudden and didn't have a lot of time to write it. But here it is, the last chapter.
> 
> I might come back to this later, but as of right now it's done! I finally finished a whole story! Now I can focus on my new story, I don't know what to call it besides Hero Academy, but it might change.
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

_(Yellow's pov)_

Forest jumps out of my lap and waddles towards one of her toys on the ground. I chuckle as she brings it back to me.

"Thank you Forest" She hands me her toy and sits back in my lap, next to her sister.

"You're welcome momma" she says. I gently scoop up the twins and hug them.

"Nooo" Aqua diamond cries.

"What's wrong love?" I look over her worriedly. She points to one of her toys that she dropped, I roll my eyes and hand it to her.

"Okay, your five minutes are up, time for bed" I easily pick them up and stand up.

"But" Aqua starts to pout.

"No buts, time for bed" I smile at Aqua as she pouts.

"I'll go to bed momma" Forest eagerly says. I put them both down and Forest runs for her bed, but Aqua doesn't move.

"Aqua, you'll have all of tomorrow to play" I sigh. Aqua slowly walks towards her bed in defeat. "Now, I'll tuck you both in, but if I hear a peep from you two, you'll have to go to bed even earlier"

They both nod and bury themselves in their blankets. I gently kiss both of them on their foreheads and turn the light off. "Sweet dreams" I say as I close the door behind me.

I rub my eyes and quickly take all my armor off. I slowly drag my feet to my side of Blue's bed and sit down. My gaze turns to a large blue diamond on an even bigger blue pillow.

"I finally got the twins to bed" I quietly mumble to myself. I lay down flat on the bed and quickly cover myself with the blankets. I slowly turn my head to face the large diamond beside me. "But the doc says you should reform any day now, hell knows I can wait another day" I smile and close my eyes.

"Good night Blue" I whisper as I slowly fall asleep.

I have the same dream that I've had for the past year, Blue reforming and she meets the girls, then I'm rudely awoken by said girls.

"Do you think she's awake?" A high pitched voice wakes me up. A smile creeps on my face as I quickly recognize it to be Aqua's voice.

"I don't know, poke her" Forest says in her somewhat calmer voice.

"Ow" I shoot straight up as someone rudely pokes my eye. I gently rub it and glare at the twins.

"Sorry momma" Aqua looks at the floor.

I can't help but smile at her, "it's okay love, come here" I grab her and toss her onto the bed. She giggles as I start tickling her sides.

Her sister clubs onto the bed and helps. "Don't think you're on my side" I playfully growl and start tickling her.

After a minute I let the girls catch their breaths as they snuggle next to me. Forest looms up at me and asks "when will mommy be back?" She blinks at me innocently.

I gaze at Blue's large gem on the bedside table next to us. Unfortunately, Aqua follows my gaze. "Is that mommy?" She asks and points to Blue's gem.

I open my mouth to say something, but I hesitate, I sigh and mutter a 'yes'.

"What happened to her," Forest asks.

"Nothing you need to worry about, she'll be back before you two know it" I boop them both on their noses "now, how 'bout I get you two something to snack on, then you to can go play in your room while I work."

They both nod, and we head towards their bedroom door. As soon as I close the door behind me, I sit down in one of two rocking chairs that face the entire room.

I quietly sigh and pull up a screen, I quickly send a simple request for two organic apples. Keeping an eye on the twins I finally start getting some work done.

After half a cycle a loud crash comes from the other side of the door. I frown and quickly cross the room and open the door. I turn around to look at the confused twins, I tell them to stay there and not leave. As soon as the door closes behind me, I quickly lock it just in case.

I quietly move around the room, looking for what fell. I stop dead in my tracks as I notice Blue's gem is missing. I quickly message Blue and Yellow pearl to watch the gemlings for me as I go to investigate.

Excitement and anxiety builds inside me as I greet both pearls and leave Blue's room.

_(Blue's pov)_

And after the blue light disappears, I softly land on a comfortable bed. I look around the familiar room, I softly smile as I recognize it to be mine. I let out a soft sigh and stand up.

I look down at my new form to make sure I didn't make any mistakes. I didn't really make any changes to my dress except that I made it cling to my body more and made the sleeves a bit shorter, they now reach halfway to my wrist from my elbows, and it's the same shade of blue.

My hair, on the other hand, is now in a long braid. It's still the same length, but I made it to where the top half is my original dark blue hair and the bottom half blueish white. 

I sigh and smooth down my dress. I walk towards my mirror to double-check my new form. After I'm finally done I turn towards the door that leads into the gemlings room.

Oh yeah, the gemlimgs! I smack my head. I need to find them and Yellow. Would they be in there? They might've gone to get some food, I'll just go and meet up with them.

  
I start walking towards the door that leads outside but I trip and fall onto my stool. I land on my arms with a loud noise. I quickly stand up, put the stool back, and run out the door.

Not much has really changed, then again I don't really know how long I've been out. Could be a week, a month, or even a year. Nevertheless, my part of the palace looks the same, its cool blue walls relax me as I look around.

Many gems that are there happily wave and greet me excitedly. I continue further into the palace, looking for White, but she is nowhere to be found. I sigh and continue towards Yellow's side of the palace.

  
I stop in front of her door. My hand hovers over the panel that opens it. Here we go! I lightly push the panel and the doors open.

I quietly step inside and look around. It has a few items on the floor, but it's still as bare as ever. I quickly glance over the bed, frown, then quickly cross the room towards her extraction chambers.

I shiver as the usually warm air of Yellow's chambers hits me. I look around the empty room and sigh, I slowly turn back around to walk to the door.

I rest my forehead in the cold metal door. Where could she be? Maybe she was in the gemlings room and I was too stupid not to check.

I open the door and walk into the yellow hallway. I sadly walk back to my chambers. But right as I'm about to turn I walk into something hard. Stars, if I walked into a wall I am going to be mad.

I look up at what I walked into, well, who I walked into. I let out a squeak as they pull me into a warm hug. "Oh Blue" they start crying into my dress "I've missed you so much" I wrap my arms around them and rub their back.

"I missed you too Yellow" I say as she pulls away from the hug. She takes a few seconds to look me up and down, kisses me passionately, then puts her arm around my waist to bring me back to my chambers.

"I like your new form" she says as she messes with my braid "your hair is just how I remembered it" she kisses my cheek "nice and dark, well, halfway dark"

"I think I like it more like this" I grab the end of my braid from her hand to look at it again. "Now, I wanna see my gemlings!" I say excitedly.

"They're currently in our room, I have the pearls watching them for me." Yellow leads me through a crowded hallway. Many gems have stopped what they're doing to look at me, and I can't blame them, diamonds have never poofed before and then reformed. Well, except for me.

I politely smile at them as they look at me in awe, and as soon as we pass, they quickly start talking and working.

"You ready?" Yellow whispers with a huge grin.

"Of course" I whisper back, I nervously shift on my feet as Yellow opens the big blue doors in front of us.

"See we told you she'd be back soon" a high pitched, nasally, voice says.

"Momma!" Two little girls squeal and run towards us. They hug Yellow's legs and she walks into the room. Yellow nods at the pearls, signaling them to leave.

"Okay girls, I have someone for you to meet" Yellow says as she pulls off the two girls. She effortly picks both of them and turns to me. "I'd like you two to meet your other mom" Yellow happily says.

I simply wave at them, Yellow shoots me an odd look and I sigh. "Hi" I croak.

She sets down the girls and brings them closer. They hide behind her legs as I try to get a closer look. The dark and lime green gemling is staring at me, trying to get a good look at me. While the aqua one is simply covering her eyes.

"Don't be afraid girls, she not gonna hurt you" Yellow tries to hold in a laugh.

I gently smile at them, trying not to scare them even more. An idea pops into my mind, I summon a little blue cloud, I squeeze it into the shape of a heart and send it towards the girl. It stops right in front of the aqua one, she uncovers her eyes to look at it, then me, then back to the cloud.

She gently touches it and giggles. "It's so soft!" She exclaims as she pushes towards her sister.

"Oh, it is!" The dark and lime green diamond says as she grabs it.

"Make another one!" The aqua diamond says.

"Aqua what do we say" Yellow says.

"Please" Aqua begs, she gives me 'puppy eyes' as she pleads. I smile and make another heart-shaped cloud for her.

I walk closer towards Yellow and place a soft kiss on her lips. She pulls away and smiles, she leads me towards our bed and leaves the girls in the middle of the room.

We lay on the bed, her head in my lap. I take her helmet off and put it on a blue pillow that's on my nightstand and slowly massage her head.

"I have a question" I say softly.

"Hmm?"

"How long was I out?" I ask as I massage under her eyes.

"Little over a year" Yellow replies lowly.

I glance back at the small diamonds that are still playing with the clouds I made. "They must've grown fast" I nod in the direction of the girls.

Yellow only nods and says "yes, the girls seem to grow very quickly, I think its tripled." I give her a confused look. "Umm, when they were one month old, they were acting like they were three months old, so it's like they're three years old. Or older, I'm not sure."

I hum in response. "I'm just glad your back" she laughs "I've missed you so much, and I'm glad you're back to watch the girls grow up"

"Me too Yellow" I massage her face more "me too."

After a few cycles of watching the gemlimgs play on the floor, Yellow puts them in their beds for a nap. While they peacefully sleep, me and Yellow are cuddling with each other. Her hand entangled with mine, and my head on her shoulder.

"Yellow" I break the comfortable silence. She looks at me with her beautiful amber eyes, "yes love?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but what are the girl's powers? Are they the same as ours or.." I trail off.

Yellow's entire face lights up. "They have different powers as well as our own!" She says excitedly "Forest can make organic plants out of thin air, I've seen that if she sneezes seeds will come out of her nose! But...nevermind"

"But what?"

"I've noticed something strange about Forest" Yellow begins, she takes a breath in before starting "it seems like she has more powers. How do I explain it....Umm, I've noticed that she can, not only grow plants, but mimic other gems voices"

I sit up and blink. "What?"

"When the two gemlings combined in your womb, it sorta fused them together" Yellow scratches her head "kinda like those....erm..forced fusions I made"

"Are you implying that there are two gems stuck together?" I raise one of my eyebrows.

"I don't know Blue, she hasn't shown any signs of it, but I'm keeping a close eye on her. Anyways, we should message Steven about you reforming" Yellow pulls up a screen to call him.

"Wait now?" I ask.

"Well, I was supposed to tell him as soon as you reformed, but yes now" she starts the call with him.

I cross my arms over my chest. "As long as it's quick" I grumble.

The screen makes a _click_ noise as it connects to Steven's. "Yellow, has she..." Steven stops himself to look at me.

I give him a genuine smile. "Hello Steven." Surprisingly, he hasn't changed a bit. Well, I think is hair is longer, but it's still curly and messy.

"Wow Blue! You look good! I love your hair!" Steven says happily.

I look down at my braid then back at him. "Thank you, I liked it darker, so I tried to change it"

"Do you still have your scar?" Steven asks.

"Oh, I never thought to check" I mutter. I pull down the sleeve of my left arm, and sure enough, a long scar training from my elbow to my wrist is clearly visible. "Yep, still there" I lift my arm up for him to see.

"That reminds me" I turn to Yellow "did you ever figure out what they wanted with me and our gemlings?"

Yellow nods. "It's a conversation for later" she gently kisses my cheek.

"For later? Why not now? I'm not going anywhere and neither are you" I argue.

"Fine. Unfortunately, you are right." Yellow smiles. "I read a few files and they all state that they wanted to use you for information, then, after you gave birth, they'd take the girls away."

"Did they say why?"

"Yes. It was hard to break through all the security on it but one of the few files said that they wanted to use them to overthrow us and Steven." Yellow smirks.

"Why are you smiling, that's horrible!" I gently smack her.

"It's mostly because they thought it would work, while the girls are growing quickly, we could easily overpower them" Yellow states.

"You're not wrong"

"When am I ever?" She grins at me. I laugh and kiss her. She starts kissing all over my face then moves to my neck as I start giggling.

"Yellow!" I laugh. She stops for a moment to say "what's wrong love?" She then continues to kiss me.

"It tickles" I continue to laugh.

"Good" she says. She stops as the gemling's door opens and the girls come running at us.

"What's going on?" Aqua asks.

"I'll show you" Yellow mischievously grins and lifts Aqua into her lap and starts ticklings her sides.

A laugh much like Yellow's fills the room. "Stop.....please stop momma" Aqua tries to catch her breath.

She crawls put of Yellow's lap and sits in mine. I freeze and Yellow notices. She gently moves Aqua into my lap and I wrap my arms around her.

Yellow then picks up Forest and does the same. Except that she starts combing her hands through Forest's long hair. "I love you girls" Yellow murmurs.

"We know" I smile as Aqua leans into me. "We love you too momma" Forest says.

Yellow gently leans over and kisses Aqua's head and my cheek. I lean on her shoulder and sigh. "I could get used to this" I whisper.

"You should" she whispers back.

"I think I will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there it is! I might be said this earlier, but I believe that Blue originally had dark blue hair and she looked or something.
> 
> Anyways I do hope y'all enjoyed and I loved reading all of your comments, it made my...month! I hope y'all are staying safe!
> 
> Adios.
> 
> (For now)
> 
> (Side note, I have both a Tumblr and a wattpad account. My Tumblr is blueberryrock and the other is Vegetaforthewin)
> 
> (Side note side note, I've started watching Supernatural for the first time and it's amazing! I love Castiel and Dean! I'm in season seven so no spoilers!)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr if anyone is curious, I don't know how to type links, so just search blueberryrock
> 
> I usually post my drawings and some painting
> 
> But thanks for reading, and see you next time


End file.
